Secuestrado
by dark lady kira
Summary: Bueno, aqui vengo despues de un año sin escribir con un fanfic de este juego, es YAOI y hay LEMON, por lo que cuidado con los traumas, aqui se lo dejo para que lo disfruten n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos n.n Aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic yaoi de este juego, que me encanta, y sobre todo esta pareja, Phoenix x Miles, espero que lo disfrutéis, mas antes, por favor, leed las advertencias para no perderos. Disfrutadlo y ya me contareis en las review que os pareció…¡¡ACCIÓN!!**

**ADVERTENCIA 1: Este fan fic es un fanfic yaoi, osease, chico x chico, a los que no les guste el yaoi, absténgase de hacer comentarios ofensivos, a los que les guste, disfrutadlo a tope ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Los capítulos de la historia son alternados, los impares son de Phoenix y los pares de Miles. Todos los capítulos son en primera persona. En algunos capítulos, se pondrá la vista de otras personas, como por ejemplo Maya, en estas ocasiones, aparecerá el nombre del que habla entre comas al principio, separado del párrafo del protagonista, también en primera persona.**

**ADVERTENCIA 3: Los personajes de Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, no me pertenecen, son de Capcom, aunque también podrían cederme a Edgey y a Klavier…en fin, desvaríos de fangirl…**

**Bueno, dicho esto, creo que es hora de comenzar…**

Capitulo 1:

-¡NO CULPABLE!

Sonrío de satisfacción. Lo he conseguido de nuevo, he logrado que a mi defendido lo declaren inocente.

-Bravo, Nick-grita Maya, agarrándome del cuello en un abrazo-, lo has logrado.

-Sin tu ayuda y la de Mia no hubiera sido posible-respondo, abrazándola yo también.

Enfrente nuestra veo a Edgeworth, recogiendo sus papeles, con gesto ausente. No puedo evitar mirarle, otra vez fracasó en su misión de declarar culpable al acusado… Mi eterno rival y amigo…

Me acerco a él, dejando a Maya hablando con el inspector Gumshoe, el cual llevaba, como casi siempre, nuestro caso, y con Maggey.

-Felicidades-me dice, nada mas detenerme a su lado-, como esperaba de ti, no me has decepcionado, Wright.

-G-gracias.

No sé qué me pasa, parece que me avergüenzo de hablar con él…

-Me acerqué para… ver si te venias con nosotros, a tomar un café-le invito.

-No, gracias Wright, pero he de volver a mi casa…-.

Si no me he fijado mal, creo que hasta me ha sonreído y todo… es un poco raro viniendo de él. Coge su maleta y pasa por mi lado raudo, murmurando una despedida por lo bajo.

En ese momento, vienen Maya, Gumshoe y Maggey, que finalmente, terminaron saliendo juntos, después del último caso de ella.

-Vamos amigo, os invito a todos a comer-habla Dick animadamente.

-¿A comer? ¿Hamburguesas? Yujuuuuu… Vamos Nick, di que si, porfaaaa…-.

-Bueno, pero invito yo-me rio-, seguro que arruinas a Gumshoe con todas las hamburguesas que te comas, Maya-.

Maggey se ríe y da un beso en la mejilla a su pareja, que se ruboriza. Me rio por lo bajo y salimos todos del juzgado entre risas por el ruborizamiento de Gumshoe, que nos amenaza con detenernos a todos por escándalo en lugar público, lo que nos hacer redoblar las risas.

A lo lejos, veo a Edgeworth abrir su coche rojo y montar en él, me lo quedo mirando hasta que desaparece calle abajo.

-¿Qué miras, Nick?-me pregunta Maya a mi lado, mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

-Nada importante-respondo, desviando la mirada rápidamente y cambiando de tema-, bueno, ¿a dónde vamos a comer?

-Hay un magnifico restaurante en el que sirven hamburguesas deliciosas a dos calles de aquí-salta Maya de inmediato, olvidando lo que miraba, conduciéndonos a todos calle abajo a empujones.

-¿Te conoces todas las hamburgueserías de la zona, Maya?-pregunta Maggey riendo.

-No lo dudes un momento-respondo yo-, se sabe las de esta zona y las de toda la ciudad-.

Llegamos al dichoso restaurante en menos de dos minutos. Antes de entrar, la esposa del acusado se me acerca y me da las gracias.

-De nada, señora, ya sabe que es mi deber. Dele recuerdos a su marido de mi parte.

-Vamos Nick, que de esta no te escaqueas-Maya sale del restaurante y me agarra de la manga, por lo que casi no tengo tiempo de despedirme, ya que mi loca ayudante está hambrienta.

Pedimos nuestra comida, Maya como siempre dando la nota, pidiéndose cinco hamburguesas dobles.

-Realmente no sé donde te entra toda esa comida, Maya-digo, sudando una gota.

-En mi estomago las hamburguesas tienen su lugar especial, siempre hay sitio para una más-responde ella, comiéndose una-, ese es mi lema.

-¿Un nuevo lema? Jajajaja, ¿y cuál era el de la semana pasada?-ríe Gumshoe.

-O lo ecuego-contesta la médium con la boca llena, atragantándose.

Le doy unas palmadas en la espalda y un vaso de agua para que le pase la comida. Esta Maya es incorregible.

-¿Hoy viene la pequeña Pearls, verdad?-le doy un mordisco a mi hamburguesa y espero a que Maya recupere la voz para poder hablarme.

-Cof, cof, si...Cof…voy a la estación a por ella por la tarde, a eso de las seis, viene a darse unas pequeñas vacaciones de su entrenamiento como médium y a visitarnos. ¿Vienes conmigo a recogerla, Nick?-estoy tentado de acompañarla a recoger a la pequeña, pero no puedo.

-Lo siento, Maya, tengo que organizar el bufete un poco-me disculpo, levantándome-, y cuanto antes lo haga mejor. Hasta luego, chicos-me despido de todos con una disculpa-, ya está todo pagado, ¿de acuerdo? Maya, no vengáis muy tarde a casa, ¿vale?

-Vale Nick-creo que me contesta por contestar, ella está ahí, atacando sus hamburguesas sin hacer ni caso.

-Adiós, amigo, que le sea leve-Gumshoe me tiende la mano, que estrecho.

-Cuídese, señor Wright-sonríe Maggey.

La devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo del local, encaminándome a la oficina, que la tengo un poco bastante desordenada. Ando por las calles animadas de la cuidad, pasando otra vez ante la puerta del juzgado.

Me espera una buena caminata hasta casa, pero necesito pensar, y el transporte público es un poco ruidoso…

Después de unos treinta minutos caminando, ya estoy delante del bufete, la verdad es que se me ha hecho más corto de lo que esperaba. Con un suspiro, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y entro. La flojera me invade al ver la que me espera limpiando, cuanto trabajo por delante. Si ahora son las cuatro de la tarde, tardare bastante en terminar.

-Ains-suspiro, agachándome para coger unos papeles que seguro que Maya había tirado por el suelo-, la dejare sin paga hasta que me ayude a colocar el bufete.

Los coloco en sus carpetas luego de revisar a cuales pertenecían y me pongo a limpiar un poco el polvo de los libros de Mia, sin parar de estornudar. De repente, suena mi móvil, que está perdido por el escritorio, que todavía debo colocar para que no parezca una selva de papeles.

Después de buscarle un corto rato, lo cojo por fin

-A-aaachis… ¿Q-quién es? Achís-pregunto, alejando el plumero de mí.

-Nick, soy yo, Maya-respondo la voz de la chica-, ¿dónde estabas? Casi han pasado cinco minutos desde que te llamo.

-La culpa es tuya, rica, por tener todo el escritorio desordenado, te vas a quedar sin paga como la próxima vez no me ayudes a recoger.

-… Nick, tú no me das paga-.

-¿Ah, no?-ahora que lo pienso, es verdad… la sobornaré con hamburguesas para que me ayude.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte. Pearly ha llegado más pronto de lo que pensaba, ya vamos para allá, ¿dónde estás exactamente?

-Exactamente en el bufete, estornudando como un descosido por tu-u… aaachis…culpa- refunfuño al auricular.

-Bueno, pues en media hora estaremos las dos allí, adiós-.

-Grrrr-cuelgo yo también el teléfono, parece que la gusta verme sufrir, no soporto estornudar, como empiece me cuesta parar.

Tiro el teléfono al sofá y me pongo a organizar papeles varios…dichosos papeles, nunca se acaban…-miro el reloj, ya llevo una hora y media recogiendo.

Ya ha pasado la media hora, estoy algo preocupado por Maya y Pearls, así que cojo mi chaqueta y me dispongo a salir, cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Abro con la chaqueta medio puesta y me encuentro con un tío bastante raro, que lleva un pasamontañas.

-¿Eres Phoenix Wright, el abogado?-me pregunta.

Le miro desconfiado, me da mala espina y no pienso contestarle.

Le cierro la puerta en las narices, pero este coloca un pie antes de que pueda cerrar del todo y empuja la puerta, proyectándome hacia atrás, haciéndome que choque con el sofá y que caiga al suelo.

-Agg-me he dado un buen golpe en el codo con el pico de la mesa. No lo puedo mover sin que me duela, no creo que se me ha haya roto el brazo-, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Se me nubla ligeramente la vista y su voz me llega algo distorsionada.

-Soy alguien cercano a un conocido tuyo, al que no deberías haber encarcelado-responde, acercándose.

-Un… ¿conocido?-no caigo quien puede ser, y el brazo me duele cada vez más.

-Sí, alguien que desea verte.

De su abrigo saca una pistola con silenciador.

-Estate calladito y no te pasara nada.

Me coge fuertemente del brazo, lo que hace que suelte un grito de dolor.

-Y un jamón y medio-le empujo con el hombro del brazo sano y me dirijo a la puerta corriendo, intentando escapar de ese loco al que no conozco de nada. Oigo por detrás de mí como maldice, no tengo tiempo para escuchar, por lo que me encamino hacia la puerta de salida del edificio. Bajo las escaleras, rápido, intentando no caerme y maldiciendo mi brazo herido al que agarro para que no se mueva tanto.

Estoy ya casi en la puerta cuando me caigo, tropezando con algo que no logro ver, cayendo sobre mi brazo y soltando un grito de dolor, me intento levantar y a duras penas consigo llegar a la puerta, cuando oigo la voz del tipo detrás de mí.

-Despídete de tu vida actual, a partir de ahora vivirás un infierno…

Me doy la vuelta y veo que me tiene encañonado

-¿Qué demo…?-logro articular.

Dispara en ese momento y siento un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. A continuación, mi mundo y mi conciencia se vuelven negros…

"MAYA"

Hace un par de horas que Nick se fue del restaurante y hace quince minutos que espero a mi prima en la estación.

-Vamos, Pearly, no tenemos que hacer esperar a Nick.

He ido a buscar a mi primita a la estación. Ha tardado menos de lo que esperaba y yo he ido más pronto a la estación por si acaso, si que estamos sincronizadas.

-Síiii, vamos a ver al señor Nick-grita alegremente a mi lado.

Cojo su maleta y la cojo de la mano para ir al bufete, donde me ha dicho hace cinco minutos que estaba.

-¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento?

-Bien, mami me da ánimos todos los días y dice que ya estoy más cerca de ser toda una médium-me dice, con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-la sonrío yo.

Salimos de la estación y vamos caminando con la calle, ya llegamos un poco tarde al bufete, Nick estará preocupado. Pearly y yo vamos hablando cuando un coche nos pita.

Nos acercamos curiosas al cristal del conductor, a ver quién es.

-Señor Edgeworth-le saludo, cuando baja la ventanilla del coche…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado. Las galletas, amenazas de muerte, aplausos y collejas, hablen con mi abogado XDDD. Gracias a los que lo lean, dedicado a las y a los fans de esta pareja y a todos los fans del juego. ¿Qué pasará con Phoenix? ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Las respuestas en el tercer capítulo. **

**Hasta el próximo n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia de suspense, ahora le toca el turno a Miles… ¿Qué pensara nuestro fiscal favorito? (Por lo menos el mío *¬*) Me dejo de cháchara y a continuación viene Miles, con Maya y Pearly. Disfruten… Asiento, palomitas y…¡¡ACCIÓN!!**

Capítulo 2:

Me he encontrado con Maya y Pearl Fey por la calle, no he podido evitar saludarlas.

-Hola, chicas ¿A dónde vais?-las pregunto, bajando la ventanilla y dándolas una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, señor Edgeworth-me saluda Maya-, vamos al bufete, Nick nos está esperando allí.

-Pensé que estaba con vosotras-digo. Creía que se habían ido a comer juntos, antes me invitó él a ir con ellos…-, bueno, subiros que os llevo, os queda todavía un buen camino hasta llegar.

Abro las puertas del coche y se meten en los asientos traseros.

-Gracias, señor Edgeworth-me sonríe la pequeña Pearls, dándome un abrazo.

-Jaja, de nada, pequeña-la sonrío yo a ella-, ¿has venido a ver a Nick?

-Sí, y he dejado por unos días mi entrenamiento de médium-me responde, hablando alegremente.

Hablo con ellas mientras no aparto la mirada de la carretera, hasta que llegamos a su destino. La puerta del portal del edificio tiene algo raro que no termino de cuadrar…

-¿Por qué se ha roto el cristal?-Maya parece que también se ha dado cuenta.

Me bajo del coche y me acerco a la puerta. El cristal esta resquebrajado y ha aguantado milagrosamente en su sitio, con un agujero del que parten las grietas en el centro.

-Señor Edgeworth… ¡aquí hay sangre!-grita Maya, que ha entrado en el portal mientras tanto con su prima.

-¿Qué?

Entro rápidamente y me agacho junto a Maya para ver las manchas. Son muy pocas y pequeñas.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado aquí?-me pregunta la maestra Kurain.

-Yo diría que aquí han disparado a alguien-respondo, mirando alrededor, intentando encontrar el casquillo de la bala.

Oigo como aguanta la respiración, está preocupada por Wright y, sinceramente, yo también.

-P-Pearly, ¿Dónde estás?

La tiembla la voz, la tiene más chillona de lo habitual. De repente, un llanto infantil llega a nuestros oídos desde el primer piso.

-Buaaaaaaaaah, señor Niiiiiick… ¿dónde estaaaaaaaaaaa?

Sin pensarlo, subo corriendo, de tres en tres escalones, tan rápido que derrapo un poco delante de la puerta y casi me caigo.

-Pearly, Pearly, ¿qué…?

Al igual que Maya, yo también me he quedado sin habla. El bufete se presenta ante nosotros revuelto y destrozado, y Nick no aparece por ninguna parte.

-¡Wright, sal ya, no tiene ninguna gracia…!

Entro en tromba al cuarto, buscando por todos lados, pero sin hallar ningún rastro de mi amigo y un gran desorden, en el que se ven las señales de un forcejeo. El sillón y la mesa están tumbados, los papeles tirados por el suelo y pisoteados, la chaqueta azul de Phoenix esta tirada al lado de la puerta, y veo a Maya cogerla, sus lágrimas ya surcan su rostro y veo como abraza a su primita.

Veo borroso, me llevo la mano a mis ojos y siento que yo también estoy llorando.

-Nick…-el murmullo lloroso de Maya llega a mis oídos-, señor Edgeworth, ¿no lo habrán m-ma…?

No puede terminar la frase, es demasiado dolorosa, yo tampoco podría terminarla.

-No creo- intento que mi voz suene firme-, allí abajo había demasiada poca sangre.

-P-pero… ¿y si le hubiesen disparado en la…la c-cabeza?

Me quedo lívido, no había pensado en eso…no quiero pensarlo…no podría soportarlo.

-V-vamos, Maya, piensa en positivo-intento consolarla.

Se me abraza, llorando en mi hombro, Pearly también llora contra mí. Las abrazo a las dos, intentando sin conseguirlo que mis lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos… Nick, ¿dónde te has metido, imbécil? Siempre haces que me preocupe por ti…

-Vamos, Maya, tenemos que denunciar su desaparición-consigo articular en voz baja-, no podemos dejar esto así, hay que avisar a alguien.

-S-sí, señor Edgeworth-dice, hipando.

-Llámame Miles simplemente.

Me levanto, ayudando a las dos Fey y bajamos las escaleras, Pearly preguntando a su prima por Nick. Yo cojo mi móvil y llamo al inspector Gumshoe.

-Al habla Edgeworth, inspector, venga inmediatamente al bufete Wright & Co. Por favor, Phoenix Wright ha desaparecido.

-¡¡¿Qué qué?!!- oigo gritar al policía al otro lado-, voy ahora mismo, señor Edgeworth.

Corto la línea y termino de bajar las escaleras, cuando mi pie toca algo que replica contra el suelo, es el casquillo de la bala que seguramente ha herido… o matado… a Phoenix. Lo cojo y lo guardo, me voy a poner a investigar por mi cuenta con la ayuda de Gumshoe, y seguramente Maya, que sin duda se querrá unir a nosotros.

Las sirenas de la policía suenan cada vez más fuerte, se han dado mucha prisa.

Salgo a la calle, acompañado de Maya y Pearly, que se pegan a la pared para no ser arrolladas por un equipo de investigadores que van al bufete.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado aquí? Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, por fortuna la comisaria no queda muy lejos-Gumshoe viene hacia nosotros resollando y jadeando, acompañado por Maggey, que ha recuperado su puesto de policía.

-Señor Gumshoe, Nick ha desaparecido-Maya le agarra de las solapas de su abrigo y lo sacude-, no está, no está…-solloza en la última palabra.

Maggey se las lleva a las dos aparte y yo me quedo hablando con el inspector.

-Apenas hace tres horas que estuvimos con él, ¿quién puede haber hecho algo así?-Gumshoe parece desolado.

-Quizá alguien que ya lo conocía, puede ser alguien a quien Nick culpó en algún juicio-intento razonar.

-No puede ser, todos los que han sido acusados por el señor Wright están en prisión-dice.

-Tiene que ser alguien que le guarde rencor por lógica, sino, no hay motivo para secuestrarlo- intento repasar todos los casos de Nick… no sé quién puede haberlo hecho, tiene que ser alguien con mucho poder o influencia.

-…-Gumshoe se queda en silencio un momento, seguidamente coge su móvil y marca las teclas como un loco-, ¡¡¡tráigame ahora mismo el informe PW 5 al bufete Wright & Co!!!-seguidamente cuelga, dejándome algo sorprendido, no pensé que el pacífico Gumshoe se pusiera así a veces-, ahora mismo saldremos de dudas, señor Edgeworth.

-Seguro, con el grito que ha pegado, se hubieran enterado sin necesidad de coger el móvil-.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo, tocando el casquillo de la bala.

-Inspector Gumshoe, quiero pedirle algo-digo, sacando la bala.

-Si, dígame, señor-.

-Esto es el único casquillo de bala encontrado en la escena-se lo pongo en la mano-, quiero que averigüen a que pistola pertenece, si es posible, quisiera que fuera confidencial, que no llegue a ningún medio de comunicación, a ningún juicio ni a nada parecido, el informe démelo en cuanto lo tenga, por favor.

-¿Han disparado al señor Wright?-Gumshoe está sorprendido, pero se guarda la bala.

-Si, por lo visto creo que hay dos escenas, el bufete y el vestíbulo del edificio-señalo el agujero de bala en el cristal y le cuento los detalles de cómo se encontraba el despacho-, hay sangre en el suelo del vestíbulo… ¿me podría pasar también el informe del análisis de sangre?

-Claro, señor…espero que el señor Wright este bien…-se ha puesto triste de repente.

-No lo sabemos-respondo a su deseo-, no sabemos nada, apenas hace media hora que llegamos y cuando vinimos nos lo encontramos todo así, no sé si hay testigos, pruebas decisivas… No sé nada, nada…-siento que estoy perdiendo los estribos, como no me controle me pongo a llorar…tengo un nudo en la garganta que no puedo bajar, aunque trague…

-Discúlpeme, inspector, me voy, cuiden de las dos niñas-me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar calle abajo.

-¿A dónde va?

-A avisar a una buena amiga suya-intento reírme, pero simplemente no puedo.

-¿No irá a llamarla a ella…no?-parece asustado.

-Sí, a nuestra fiscal favorita-respondo, dándole definitivamente la espalda y cogiendo mi móvil de nuevo…

"FRANZISCA VON KARMA"

Estoy en pleno juicio que, como perfecta que soy estoy ganando, cuando mi móvil suena. Con un refunfuño, doy un latigazo al juez, que protesta y otro al abogado que está delante de mí, que protesta también.

-Callaros, ¿no veis que me están llamando? A una dama no se la interrumpe cuando habla.

-Pero estoy a punto de emitir un veredicto…

Miro no cara de mala uva al juez que protesta otra vez, antes de mirar quien es el idiota que me está llamando. Vaya, no me esperaba que fuera él…

-Hola, querido hermanito-le saludo, aunque más bien es una amenaza-, ¿por qué narices me llamas? Estoy ganando un juicio-estoy más cabreada que una mona, no soporto que me interrumpan en un juicio.

-Esto es una emergencia, hermanita-le oigo por el auricular-.

Le noto algo raro, normalmente no suele ser así, estoy un poquito preocupada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido esta vez, Miles? ¿Has perdido otro juicio contra Wright?-me burlo de él.

-Sí, he perdido de nuevo, pero también he perdido a Wright-contesta.

-¿Has perdido a Wright?, pero… ¿no habías perdido solo el juicio?- esto es un poco raro.

-Wright esta en paradero desconocido, Franzisca. Su bufete esta patas arriba y hemos encontrado una bala y sangre en su edificio…no sabemos dónde está, lo han secuestrado…o lo han matado…no lo sabemos…-

Me quedo estática, Wright ¿desaparecido?...Eso no puede ser.

-Iré para allá en cuanto termine mi juicio-cuelgo el teléfono y lo tiro por ahí-, vamos, juez, que tengo prisa-le suelto unos latigazos-, el veredicto que hemos tenido que interrumpir.

-S…si…Este juzgado, declara a Kiel Nirvaart…¡¡CULPABLE!!

En cuanto oigo la maza del juez, localizo mi móvil, lo recojo y cojo mi látigo y salgo disparada del juzgado.

Estoy en Alemania, cogeré mi jet privado para poder llegar cuanto antes a mi destino.

-Estúpido estúpido que se deja secuestrar estúpidamente en su estúpida casa…-farfullo, mientras llamo a la oficina del fiscal del país-. Minerva, cancela todos mis juicios. Me voy del país por unos cuantos días.

Cuelgo y me monto en el coche, conduciendo como una loca hasta el aeropuerto, mientras intento solucionar unos problemillas de última hora con el manos libres…

**Bueno, ahí fina el capítulo de Miles. Espero que os haya gustado, felicitaciones=botón de abajo…Amenazas de muerte=al buzón de correo, mi dirección la Luna, he he. En fin…iré subiendo los capítulos de semana en semana y tiro por que me toca. Pásenlo bien y disfruten, chauuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo de Secuestrado en acción, espero que os gustara el segundo. Bueno, vamos a ver cómo le va a nuestro abogado… ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Quién ha sido el artífice de su secuestro? Todo esto se descubrirá poco a poco, a identidad del tipejo que lo ha secuestrado, tendrá una pista en este capítulo y en el siguiente se dirá su nombre. Sin más dilación, aquí les dejo la continuación…Tomen asiento y relájense…¡¡ACCIÓN!!**

Capítulo 3:

Oigo voces…simple murmullo sin sentido que llega a mis oídos a duras penas. Siento un gran dolor en la cabeza, y en un brazo…el otro apenas le siento.

Abro un poco los ojos, un destello me hace daño y los vuelvo a cerrar. No distingo nada la próxima vez que los abro tengo la vista borrosa, solo luz llega a mis ojos, acompañada de la voz de alguien.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira quien se ha despertado, llevas ya tres días inconsciente-dice a mi derecha.

Siento que me agarra la cara y la gira en su dirección en un movimiento brusco que me hace soltar un quejido de dolor. Me suelta y se dirige a una tercera persona.

-Imbécil, dije que no dispararas si no era estrictamente necesario-discute con él.

-Se estaba a punto de escapar, no me quedó otra que dispararle-.

-¿A la cabeza? Podrías haberle matado, y yo me quedaría sin mi venganza. Quiero verlo sufrir, lentamente, tal y como me hizo sufrir él a mí.

Mis ojos pueden enfocar un poco mejor, pero no reconozco a ninguno de los dos que están allí.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-consigo articular. Tengo la garganta seca, tengo sed.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas de mí?-se acerca y puedo verlo de cerca, aunque algo borroso todavía-. Gracias a ti, no tengo vida, Phoenix Wright.

-¿Phoenix Wright? ¿Quién es ese?-mi mente esta confusa. No recuerdo nada, solo un vago nombre me viene a la mente, pero nunca consigo recordarlo del todo… ¿Miles, puede ser?...

-No me extraña que no recuerdes nada-noto la rabia en su voz, y al momento siguiente, me patea el único brazo que tengo libre, haciendo que grite-, me encanta el sufrimiento de tu voz, sufre más, quiero verte sufrir…

Me da puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me duele es el brazo, giro la vista, para ver porque me duele, y veo que tengo un morado a la altura del codo, que se extiende arriba y hacia abajo por el brazo. Un gancho directo a mi estómago me deja sin aliento, y hace que me desplome en el suelo, pero algo me lo impide. Aunque mis piernas no me sostengan, mi brazo sano está amarrado a un gancho en el techo con una cuerda, lo que me sujeta dolorosamente, impidiéndome sentarme, ni siquiera ponerme de rodillas.

-Sufrirás lo indecible.

-Mas, ¿quién eres? No recuerdo nada…-todo me resulta extraño, pero a la vez ligeramente familiar… Encima de mí tengo una moto colgada, pero no me puedo apartar, la cuerda es demasiado corta.

-Soy alguien que conoces y que te conoce-se pone delante de mí, su rostro en la parte izquierda tiene tres cicatrices que le atraviesan el ojo.

Dimito, no sé quién puede ser, simplemente, mi mente está en blanco, se niega a recordar nada de lo que me haya pasado anteriormente. Veo que hace un gesto de rabia y me da otra patada en las costillas, quedándome de nuevo sin aliento y nublándoseme la vista de nuevo, quedándome en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

-Bah, menudo flojucho-dice.

Apenas le oigo, pero siento que se aleja de mí, dejándome más hecho polvo de lo que ya estaba…

No puedo medir el tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado colgado como un chorizo, pero la sed me despierta de nuevo.

-A-agua…por favor-musito-, agua…

Oigo pasos que se acercan a mí, son más pesados que los del hombre de las cicatrices. Su mano me coge de la barbilla y siento el preciado líquido rozar mis labios y deslizarse por la garganta.

-Alguna buena le debiste hacer para que te trate así-le oigo a mi lado.

-N-no sé quién es, de verdad… no sé ni quién soy, yo… no sé nada…-logro articular, desviando la vista hacia donde está el que me ha dado agua.

-Pues no eres precisamente desconocido-coge algo que está encima de una mesa y la televisión gigante que hay delante de mí se enciende.

Busca un canal en el que estén dando las noticias, la voz del reportero llega a mí claramente.

-Hoy hace tres días que el abogado de prestigio, Phoenix Wright, ha desaparecido. Los investigadores forenses siguen en su bufete, intentando desvelar este misterio. ¿Ha sido Phoenix asesinado o secuestrado? Hablaremos ahora con una amiga suya, la maestra Kurain, Maya Fey.

La cámara se gira, mostrando el rostro compungido de una joven que me resulta familiar…Maya…ese nombre me es familiar…

-Maestra Kurain, ¿qué nos puede decir de la desaparición de su amigo?-le acerca el micrófono a la boca, pero antes de que pueda contestar, hace aparición otra figura femenina.

-Usted, deje a la niña en paz-a continuación, sorprendentemente, le da un latigazo al reportero y otro al cámara, que se quejan y se van de allí como balas.

Un poco mas lejos, el cámara enfoca a la mujer del látigo y a la chica, la mujer la abraza y la mete en un portal, al fondo veo también a un hombre vestido de rojo, que también está siendo entrevistado, pero por otro equipo.

De repente, la mujer se vuelve y empieza a perseguir al reportero con el látigo en ristre, azotándolo.

-A-AAAY…aquí noticias siete para…aaaaay, todos ustedes, Kelvin Minh siendo azotado por Franziska Von Karma, la brillante fiscal de Alemania… ¿algo que declarar, señorita Von Karma?

Veo que le acerca el micrófono y la mujer se detiene a hablar un momento.

-Aparte de que eres un estúpido por pedir a la niña que hable-le mira asesinamente-, Phoenix Wright, como no aparezcas en menos de dos días, te buscare y cuando te encuentre, te arrancaré la piel a tiras con mi látigo.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y trago saliva, me he espabilado de inmediato al ver a esa mujer.

-¿La conoces?-me pregunta el otro, apagando la tele.

-Me da la impresión de que sí…-respondo, intentando buscar en mi mente algo que me relacione con las personas que he visto… El que más me ha intrigado ha sido el hombre del fondo, el del traje del color del vino… ¿Quién será?-, ¿me puedes dar otro poco de agua, por favor?

Se encoge de hombros y me acerca el vaso de nuevo, pero un manotazo me impide beber. El vaso se estrella contra el suelo y un puño contra mi cara.

-No le des de beber, ni de comer, ni nada, lo único que hará es ir al baño, no quiero que me ponga el suelo perdido-me mira con desprecio.

Ya estoy harto de esta situación, alzo mi pierna y le doy una patada en la espinilla y cuando se dobla otra en la espalda.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? Déjame en paz-digo, no siento el brazo que tengo atado arriba.

Me da un puñetazo en el brazo herido haciendo que grite…un puñetazo seguido de otro, hasta que ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para gritar.

-Llévale al sótano, que me estropea la imagen de la casa-se da la vuelta y se tira en el sofá con una copa de brandy a ver la tele.

El que me ha dado agua me desata el brazo y me coge por debajo de este, para llevarme a un cuarto apenas iluminado, donde me ata otra vez, pero con la cuerda algo más larga, lo que me permite sentarme.

-Come un poco, no puedo darte de momento nada más-me pone en el regazo una tabla de chocolate y sale del sótano escopetado.

No me da tiempo a darle las gracias siquiera, intento mover mi brazo libre, pero apenas lo puedo mover un poco, intento hacer un esfuerzo y logro ponerlo junto a la chocolatina, la cojo con esfuerzo y la pelo con los dientes, para darle un gran mordisco de seguido, saboreando el chocolate que me sabe a gloria en ese momento, después de aparentemente tres días sin probar bocado.

Después de devorar el chocolate, echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, la habitación en la que me encuentro es bastante oscura, menos por una rendija de luz que entra por debajo de la puerta que da a la casa, en las penumbras distingo un sillón monoplaza, pero no llego con las manos. Lo intento con los pies, pero apenas lo logro rozar tampoco, me tendré que conformar con estar sentado todo el tiempo que pueda, hasta que el loco de ahí arriba lo descubra y me cuelgue del techo.

Se me hace raro que el mismo que me disparó ahora me ayude… Inconscientemente me llevo la mano atada a la cabeza, y noto que esta vendada descuidadamente, lo justo para que la sangre no se escape y la herida no se infecte, mi pelo esta puntiagudo… ¡Ahora recuerdo! En las noticias salía una foto de un tipo con el pelo de picho, así que yo soy ese… Phoenix Wright.

Según los medios, soy un gran abogado… a la fuerza he de tener enemigos, pero…no sé qué enemigo es el que está amenazando mi vida.

Sumido en mis cavilaciones, intentando pescar recuerdos de mi difusa mente, me quedo dormido en una posición bastante incómoda…

"PEARLY"

Han venido unos tipos muy raros con unas máquinas muy raras a casa del señor Edgeworth. La señorita del látigo me ha dicho que me metiera en el portal con Maya, la mística, pero me he escapado a ver cómo perseguía a un señor que le arrimaba una bola de espuma a la cara.

Estos días estamos en la casa del señor Edgeworth, que nos trata muy bien, la señorita del látigo está con nosotras casi todo el rato y nos protege de los tipos raros de las bolas de espuma, dándoles con el látigo.

-Señorita del látigo-la llamo-, ¿quiénes eran esos?

Hace un rato que se han ido y me he quedado muy curiosa.

-Llámame Franziska, Pearly. Esos tipejos eran de la tele, mira, aquí sales.

Enciende la gran pantalla que hay delante de mí y me veo a mi misma, a la señorita del látigo, a Maya la mística y al señor Edgeworth… Me quedo en silencio un rato, echo de menos al señor Nick, del que sale una foto en una esquina de la pantalla.

- Señorita Franziska, ¿dónde está el señor Nick? Lo echo de menos…

-No te preocupes, Pearly, Miles Edgeworth lo encontrará y cuando aparezca el culpable, le daré de latigazos de parte tuya, ¿vale?

Me imagino a la señorita Franziska persiguiendo al malo como ha perseguido esta tarde al señor de la bola de espuma, me hace mucha gracia.

-Seguro que está bien, pequeña, no te preocupes-me abraza después de decirme eso.

Es una señorita muy amable, pero creo que al señor Nick le tiene fichado, o como dice el señor Edgeworth: más bien el que tiene la ficha del señor Nick, es el látigo de la señorita Franziska…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo tres, ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Quién será el misterioso tipo que ayuda a nuestro Nick? Las respuestas en el capítulo cinco. En el siguiente capítulo, Dick Gumshoe y Miles Edgeworth descubren quién es el pavo que ha secuestrado a Phoenix, si no le han averiguado ya, la respuesta dentro de una semana.**

**Hasta entonces, pasen una buena semana y diviértanse mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos ^^… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hale, aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿qué os pareció el anterior capitulo? Bueno, pues en este se desvelará la identidad del secuestrador de nuestro Nick, y no sé si también la identidad del que intenta ayudarle, tengo que pensar algo, sobre todo como llegó a esa situación… Pues me dejo de aburriros con mi charla y os paso con el cuarto capítulo de la saga, disfruten ^^…**

Capítulo 4:

Hoy ha venido la prensa enfrente de mi casa, a intentar entrevistarnos. Yo he dado los datos de Phoenix para por si un casual alguien lo ve. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como intentaban hablar con Maya, ya iba yo a impedirlo, pero mi querida fiscal ha ahuyentado al reportero a base de látigo, y su pequeña admiradora lo veía desde el portal, riéndose un poco.

Su risa sonó como un rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad.

Ahora ya es de noche, Pearly y Franziska están viendo la televisión, Franziska enseñándole a la pequeña las noticias, para que se viera en la tele, Maya esta tumbada en su cama, no ha soltado la chaqueta de Phoenix desde que se la encontró en el bufete y no deja de llorar sobre ella, apenas come y estoy preocupado, tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Yo ahora mismo estoy leyendo el informe de todos los juicios de Phoenix, se había extraviado, por lo que hasta hace apenas una hora que el inspector Gumshoe me lo trajo.

El año que yo "morí", la fiscal fue Franziska, por lo que no conozco ninguno de los casos. El inspector Gumshoe me ha puesto al corriente de ese año, en el que Maya fue secuestrada y el culpable del crimen cometido chantajeó a Phoenix con la vida de Maya. Seis meses después de declararle culpable, el preso escapó, y quedó en paradero desconocido durante estos años, no se sabe dónde vive, tenemos que investigar, pero según Gumshoe, estamos un paso más cerca, pues si no oí mal, hay un agente junto con el secuestrador.

No creo que nos vaya a servir de mucho, pero eso es mejor que nada… Me llevo las manos a las sienes, estoy demasiado tenso. Parece que mi querida hermanita lo nota.

-Vete a dormir, Miles. No puedes estar toda la noche en vela, yo me encargo de todo-me pone una mano en el hombro. Pearly se ha quedado dormida en el sofá hace rato, he estado pensando demasiado tiempo.

-Lo mataré, Franziska, te juro que lo mataré- me llevo la mano a los ojos, para retener las lágrimas, no quiero que me vea así-, aunque luego me maten a mí, me declaren culpable o me metan en prisión, pero te juro que mataré a Matt Engarde.

-Primero me lo vas a dejar a mí, hermanito, le voy a quitar la piel a tiras, le declararé culpable y luego haré que le terminen de quitar la piel en la cárcel, para que tú finalmente hagas con él lo que quieras-dice, apretándome el hombro, en un gesto de rabia.

-Eso no sería justo, Franziska, todo eso lo hare yo primero, y te quitaré el látigo para tal fin-ya no tengo lágrimas, solo rabia acumulada, que explotará cuando me encuentre enfrente del tipejo que me ha quitado a Phoenix.

-¿Pero tú sabes usar el látigo?-me pregunta, divertida.

-No, pero seguro que tú eres una maestra estupenda-intento bromear un poco, para aliviar la tensión.

Surte un poco de efecto, consigo que Franziska se ría, aunque sea por un momento, porque luego nos volvemos a quedar callados durante unos minutos, hasta que oímos unos pasos que se acercaban desde los dormitorios.

-Señor Edgeworth-susurra.

-Dime, Maya-me acerco a ella y la abrazo, tiene la chaqueta de Phoenix puesta.

-¿Puedo…puedo saber dónde está Nick? ¿Lo habéis averiguado ya?

La siento en la silla donde yo estaba sentado, enfrente del informe.

-Todavía no sabemos dónde está, Maya-la dice Franziska-, pero sabemos quién fue el que lo secuestró. ¿Te suena el nombre de Matt Engarde?

-…-se queda repentinamente en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una lágrima prendida en sus pestañas-, ¿M-Matt Engarde?... ¿El samurái de Níquel?

-¿El samurái de níquel? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Franziska.

-Una serie para adolescentes que causó furor hace unos cuantos años, creo que hace dos años-intento hacer memoria, era en la época en la que yo estuve desaparecido de los tribunales.

-¿El samurái de níquel ha secuestrado a Nick?-parece incrédula-, pero… ¿por qué?

-Matt Engarde ordenó tu secuestro para chantajear a Phoenix cuando le declararon sospechoso de matar a Juan Rivera, el Ninja Fantástico. Por supuesto, luego se descubrió que Matt había ordenado que mataran a su compañero, aunque no fue el asesino directo se le condenó a la cárcel. Hace seis meses que escapó y no se sabe dónde está, pero ha secuestrado a Nick ahora, quedando Nick también en paradero desconocido… Lo que mejor podemos hacer ahora es descansar e ir a investigar mañana- es lo mejor que podemos hacer todos, intentar descansar, aunque nos cueste-, intenta dormirte un poco Maya, tienes una ojeras horribles.

-S-sí, señor Edgeworth-seco las lagrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo.

Nos vamos todos a la cama, intento dormir un poco, pero no paro de dar vueltas, de pensar en Phoenix, ¿qué le estará pasando en este momento? Con estos pensamientos, me quedo dormido cuando ya casi raya el alba.

Apenas han pasado un par de horas cuando me despierto de nuevo, incapaz de dormir más. Voy al baño a lavarme un poco la cara, y a despejarme, no puedo estar de manos cruzadas, así que me aliso un poco la ropa, ayer me acosté sin quitármela siquiera, cojo mi chaqueta y voy a la comisaría, espero que ya tengan los resultados de balística y de la sangre encontrada. Necesito que me dé el aire, por lo que me voy andando, en vez de coger el coche.

Tardo menos de lo que he esperado, estoy impaciente. Entro como una bala en el departamento del inspector Gumshoe, y casi me choco con él.

-Señor Edgeworth-me saluda-, ahora mismo iba a llamarle para decirle que tenemos todos los resultados.

-Hola, inspector. Infórmame, rápido.

Vamos por un pasillo hasta un despacho, donde tiene los informes. Inmediatamente me pone dos carpetas en las manos.

-La sangre encontrada en el portal, es del señor Wright, la hemos comprobado con los archivos del departamento forense-me explica. El corazón me da un vuelco y casi se me olvida respirar. Estrujo los papeles en mis manos inconscientemente-. La bala pertenece a esta pistola-alza un arma dentro de un plástico-, tenemos al que disparó al señor Wright, ahora mismo lo están interrogan…

Apenas le doy tiempo a finalizar la frase, me levanto y le dejo con la palabra. No me gusta hacer eso, pero esto supera mis fuerzas.

-Perdóneme, inspector, pero debo ir allí-salgo por la puerta escopetado hacia la puerta.

-Espere, señor Edgeworth, yo le llevo, también quiero ir al interrogatorio-me llama desde el despacho.

Accedo a su petición y vamos los dos hacia el aparcamiento, donde nos montamos en un coche patrulla. Gumshoe conduce como un demonio cuando tiene prisa, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad a toda velocidad, antes de que nos estampe contra alguna farola. El centro de detención esta algo alejado, pero gracias a la pericia de Gumshoe al volante, llegamos en menos y nada. Pega tal frenazo que derrapamos delante de la puerta y cuando salimos, huele a goma quemada por toda la calle… pero no me importa, ahora lo único que capta mi atención es el tipo al que están interrogando.

Entro como una tromba y casi arrollo al agente que está controlando la entrada.

-Quítese del medio, por Dios-le empujo y paso corriendo a su lado, hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

Oigo el jaleo que he montado ahí atrás y al inspector Gumshoe explicándole al guardia todo, pero delante de mí tengo al tipejo que disparó a Phoenix…a mi Phoenix. Tengo que contenerme para no entrar y sacarle a puñetazos dónde se lo han llevado.

Gumshoe, después de explicarle todo al pobre guardia, se acerca hasta mi altura, detrás del falso cristal, donde vemos a otro inspector interrogando a un tipo con cara de pan, que le ignora. Es bastante corpulento y alto, yo diría que más o menos tiene el mismo tipo que el inspector Gumshoe.

-¿Puedo entrar, inspector?-le pregunto a mi acompañante.

-Solo podrá hablar con él cuando terminen de interrogarle, lo siento, señor Edgeworth.

Aprieto los puños de la rabia y espero, intentando no saltar sobre el tipo para molerlo a golpes, ante la indiferencia que muestra por las preguntas del inspector. Necesito respuestas y las necesito ya.

Al cabo de una hora y media horriblemente lenta, me dejan entrar en la sala de interrogatorios, y puedo preguntarle al inspector.

-¿Saben quién es?-por fin podrán responderme a algo.

-No sabemos nada de él-responde el que ha interrogado al sospechoso-, no nos ha dicho nada, ni nombre, ni quién es ni nada de nada.

El desaliento me envuelve como una nube negra en mi conciencia, así no adelantaremos nada. Me acerco a él, ya no aguanto más, con un grito de rabia hecho el puño hacia atrás y lo estampo contra la nariz y la boca del individuo que está sentado en la silla, impulsándole hacia atrás y haciendo que se caiga.

-¿Dónde está? Dilo, maldito-le acorralo en el suelo y lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en la cara, haciéndome daño en los nudillos, pero me importa bien poco, al igual que no me importa manchar mi traje con su sangre, la cual sale ya a raudales de su nariz.

De repente siento como dos manos con una fuerza de la que no las creía capaces, me detienen.

-Vamos, señor Edgeworth, así no conseguirá nada-es Gumshoe el que me detiene, y me ayuda a levantar.

-Lo siento, Dick-ahora no me sale llamarle por su apellido, después de lo que me está intentando ayudar, he mandado las formalidades al carajo-, lo siento, pero no lo soporto…

-Imbécil-una voz nueva se hace oír. Me vuelvo y veo que el que ha hablado ha sido el detenido, que se levanta del suelo y se limpia la sangre-, nunca sabrás dónde está tu amigo…ni yo mismo lo sé, por lo que no puedo decir nada. Tendría que haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, casi le reviento la cabeza con el disparo, qué lástima que fallara…

Le oigo horrorizado y rabioso, cada palabra que suelta me dan ganas de darle otro puñetazo. Avanzo hacia el flechado y le intento dar de nuevo, pero la rabia me hace fallar el puño, lo esquiva y me lo devuelve en forma de patada en el estómago.

Me quedo sin aire y me desplomo en el suelo, con sus palabras crueles resonando en mi cabeza, haciendo que mis ojos derramen amargas lágrimas por mi compañero perdido…

"DICK GUMSHOE"

Reducimos al detenido entre mi compañero y yo, esposándole y mandándole a su celda. Me acerco al señor Edgeworth, que está desplomado en el suelo, y le ayudo a levantar y a sentarse en una silla, arrimándole un vaso de agua para que beba.

-No se preocupe, señor Edgeworth, lo encontraremos.

Me siento a su lado, también estoy rabioso, me hubiera gustado pegarle yo en vez del señor Edgeworth, pero se me adelantó.

-¿Cómo, Dick? ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? Nadie sabe donde esta, ni siquiera su agresor. Nadie lo sabe…

-Bueno, lo que no saben ellos es que contamos con una baza, secreta hasta para el secuestrador-digo.

Me mira con los ojos agrandados, parece que va a saltar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Es un agente?

-Bueno, no exactamente-vacilo un poco, no sé si contárselo, no he vuelto a tener noticias de él, hace tres días exactamente, en el que recibí el aviso de un secuestro-. A paseo, un civil se ha infiltrado en el lugar donde tienen secuestrado al señor Wright, pero hace tres días que no recibimos su aviso, hace tres días, ese civil estaba en la escena del crimen por casualidad, cuando oyó un disparo y llamo a la policía. Según una testigo presencial, vecina del señor Wright, consiguió reducir al agresor de la víctima, pero inmediatamente después, un tipo apareció, poniéndole una venda en los ojos y cargándolos a los dos en un coche, del que desgraciadamente no pudo ver la matrícula, con destino desconocido…

Lo suelto todo de golpe, sin apenas respirar, por lo que cuando termino he de coger una gran bocanada de aire. El señor Edgeworth parece que se ha quedado sin palabras y mirándome fijamente.

-Quiero ver a esa testigo presencial de inmediato-el señor Edgeworth se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, creo que con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos…

**Bueeeeeno, pues aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo del que nuestro Edgey es el prota… ¿Quién será ese civil misterioso que se ha infiltrado? ¿Dónde estará nuestro Nick? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo, en el que no se si hacer que Nick sufra un poco.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima entrega y feliz semana ^^…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otra semanita ha pasado y de vuelta estoy para ofreceros el quinto capítulo de la saga del secuestro de Phoenix. Bueno, a ver qué os parece este capítulo, aquí se desvelará la misteriosa identidad del civil infiltrado por accidente, y puede que nuestro Nick pueda hablar con su amor, no sé, no sé, bueno, pues aquí os paso con el quinto capítulo sin más dilación, disfrútenlo… ¡¡ACCIÓN!! ^^**

**Ah, antes que nada, una advertencia… en este capítulo hay Lemon y no precisamente del flojo, así que cuidado con los traumas que esto pueda ocasionar… ahora, a disfrutar todos ^^…**

Capítulo 5:

Me despierto, me duele el brazo, estoy sentado en el suelo, con la mano en alto, por culpa de la puñetera cuerda y tengo un dolor de trasero increíble, no volveré a dormir sentado en mi vida, si consigo salir de aquí.

Doy un tirón inútil contra la cuerda, por lo menos se apiadó de mí y me dejó sentado. Un ruido viene de la puerta, que está situada a mi izquierda. Me intento levantar rápido, pero tengo las piernas dormidas y no me responden, por lo que cuando abre la puerta, a mi captor casi le da un ataque.

-Levántate, imbécil-grita, dándome una patada en el costado, tan fuerte que se me corta la respiración-, no descansarás ni en tus últimos días, ya arreglaré yo cuentas con el estúpido que te dejó ponerte así…

Me duele al respirar, no sé si ese bestiajo me ha roto una costilla de la patada que me ha dado. Me levanto a duras penas, ayudado por otras dos patadas del tipo rubio de las cicatrices.

-Vamos, señor Wright, no pensé que fuera usted tan flojo-se burla de mí.

-No me jodas-respondo de mala leche.

-No, eso viene ahora, pelo pincho del infierno-me coge la cara bruscamente y de repente… me besa, haciéndome daño y haciendo que grite…

-¿¿¡¡PERO QUE HACES, DESGRACIADO!!??-le pego una patada y me intento echar hacia atrás, pero de nuevo la cuerda me lo impide-, déjame en paz.

Tiro de la cuerda, intentando arrancarla del techo, pero es imposible, la arandela está sujeta firmemente y el tipo se me acerca, mirándome y notablemente enfadado. Me suelta un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que un dolor agudo me ataque y me desplome en el suelo de rodillas, casi sin sentido y con la mirada borrosa. Se aleja un momento de mí y oigo un clic, que proviene de enfrente de mí, no logro ver lo que es…

Apenas siento lo que pasa a continuación, pero sé que me ha roto la camisa, saltándome los botones, dejándome con el pecho al aire, de repente, siento una de sus manos en mi pecho.

-¿S-se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?-intento revolverme, pero la cabeza me pega otro pinchazo y no tengo fuerzas para moverme. Mi sangre escapa de la herida, mojándome el cuello, el pelo y la venda.

-Someterte a mi voluntad-me lame el cuello, cogiendo la sangre que se escapa, y me estremezco de asco.

-Y una mierda-gruño mirándole, con rabia.

Su persona desaparece de mi escaso campo de visión, por lo que supongo que está detrás de mí, siento un tirón y mi brazo se alza hacia arriba de repente, alzándome a mí también, ha tensado la cuerda, haciéndome quedar de pie completamente, no puedo ni roblar las rodillas sin hacerme daño en la muñeca del brazo apresado.

-Así está mejor-me susurra a la oreja desde mi espalda, dándola un lametón a esta.

Sé que se propone el tipejo este, pero lucharé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas para que no lo consiga, aunque parece que me ha leído el pensamiento, porque me da otro golpe en la cabeza, dejándome más mal de lo que ya estaba antes.

Todo me da vueltas, no logro enfocar nada de nada, mi captor es una figura borrosa delante de mí, solo me llega su risa cruel, y de una forma bastante difusa.

-La patada de antes me ha molestado, señor abogado, por lo que ahora hare yo algo que le moleste a usted-me dan ganas de volarle la boca de un puñetazo, pero no puedo casi ni abrir los ojos.

Siento como me baja los pantalones, sé lo que viene ahora, intento revolverme de nuevo, pero mis piernas están apresadas por mis mismas ropas, aparte de que él tiene una fuerza endemoniada.

-Déjame en paz, bastardo, suéltame-no logro imponer a mi voz la fuerza necesaria para que suene autoritaria, aparte de que no me va a soltar por las buenas.

-Cállese, señor abogado-sus manos me recorren de arriba abajo, haciendo que me estremezca de asco de nuevo, hasta que van a parar a mi entrepierna, la cual toman y comienzan a subir y a bajar por ella.

Mientras hace esto está hablando y solo consigo entender unas frases inconexas… pero de entre todas ellas consigo descifrar un nombre… Miles Edgeworth.

-Mire, señor fiscal-dice-, mire como tengo a su querido amigo a mi merced.

Se sitúa detrás de mí de nuevo, pero sin dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo y también tiene una de sus mano en mi pecho, pellizcándome en un pezón salvajemente, ahora caigo en lo que es lo que está enfrente de mí, una cámara de video… Piensa enviarle lo que me va a hacer al hombre que ha mencionado, a Miles Edgeworth.

Un flash me viene a la mente, mi infancia, mi carrera, la amistad perdida y recuperada en los tribunales, todo ello conectado por un solo hambre, Miles Edgeworth… Mi eterno rival y amigo…

Su lengua me recorre de nuevo el cuello pasando por la marca de antes y mordiéndome, a lo que suelto un grito.

-¡¡Que me dejes, joder!!

Echo mis piernas hacia atrás y le doy en su entrepierna, haciendo que me suelte, me doy la vuelta como puedo, y mordiéndome el labio de dolor, me agarro a la cuerda, me impulso hacia arriba y le doy con los dos pies en el pecho mandándolo hacia atrás.

Aprovechando, me fijo en la cámara y la hablo.

-Miles, Miles, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo está la chica de morado? (No me acuerdo de su nombre…empezaba también por M, creo) ¿Dónde estoy, Miles, donde…?

Antes de que pueda terminar, un golpe en la espalda me deja sin aliento y con un dolor de columna descomunal.

-Nos ha salido fiero, el señor Wright-se burla-, yo te domesticaré.

Su voz es seca, y notoriamente enojada, pisa en medio de los pantalones, impidiéndome movimiento, y retoma lo que estaba haciendo, más fuerte que antes, haciéndome daño, pero a la vez haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca he sentido.

El vaivén de su mano en mi entrepierna es doloroso, pero termino viniéndome en esta. Estoy rabioso conmigo mismo, y esto parece divertirle en demasía, pues se está riendo.

-Ya queda menos para terminar la domesticación de nuestro señor Wright- se aleja y mueve la cámara de tal forma que salimos de perfil-, ahora, señor fiscal, contemple el final, contemple como me tiro a su querido amigo, al que no volverá a ver en su vida.

-¿Q-qué…?

No puedo articular nada más. Me coge las dos piernas y las alza, colándose entre el hueco de los pantalones y mi cuerpo, poniéndome las manos en los hombros.

-Ahora, Phoenix Wright, prepárate a gritar- me mira con una sonrisa torcida y sádica.

Me penetra salvajemente, haciendo que grite, da estocadas fuertes y anárquicas, siento como si me estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Tengo los ojos cerrados y lágrimas de dolor se escapan de ellos, al igual que los gritos que escapan de mi boca cada vez que entra en mí.

-Jajajaja… ¿Qué le parece, eh? ¿Te gusta, estúpido? Ya estás bien puesto, jajajajajaja…- no para de moverse, me hace muchísimo daño.

Abro mis ojos llorosos y le consigo enfocar un poco.

-Vete...al infierno-digo entre mis gritos de dolor y sus gritos de loco.

-No, Phoenix Wright… tú estás en un infierno-empieza a ir más deprisa... aún contra mi voluntad, yo tampoco puedo aguantar más.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, ya no grito, me he acostumbrado al dolor, pero si grito cuando me corro de nuevo entre los dos, manchándolo todo, y él grita también, cuando se viene dentro de mí, manchándome por dentro, haciéndome sentir la persona más horrible del mundo.

-Te… odio-siseo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente-, me escaparé y cuando lo haga, te aseguro que no verás la luz del día siguiente.

-Oh, qué miedo me das. Sí, me matarás o harás que me encierren, pero para eso tienes que escaparte primero, señor Juzgado, y no te va a ser nada fácil-sale de mí bruscamente y siento correr por mis piernas mi sangre y su semen, que se acumulan debajo de mí en un pequeño charco.

No puedo aguantar más de pie, me desmayo, presa del dolor, quedando colgado… Ni la muñeca me duele, el dolor que he experimentado hace apenas cinco minutos los supera a todos. Antes de perder la conciencia totalmente, oigo como él se burla a la cámara, como saca la cinta y como sale de la habitación, dejándome solo…

Me siento raro… antes de despertar siento la suavidad de una tela debajo de mi mejilla y a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, estoy tumbado en un sofá mullido, arropado por una manta hasta la cintura. Me despierto bruscamente, levantándome, ¿será otra maldad del tipo rubio?

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, amigo. Toma, bebe y come algo.

El hombre que está a mi lado pone delante de mí una bandeja que huele demasiado bien como para ser ignorada. Con un agradecimiento entre dientes, ataco la comida, hace más de tres días que no pruebo bocado y la comida me sabe a gloria.

-Te tenía que haber dado de comer anoche, lo siento, pero Engarde me tiene muy vigilado-se disculpa.

Le miro mientras habla… su cara me resulta familiar, no hace mucho que la he visto en otro lado, aparte del día anterior.

-Te he podido soltar por que ahora mismo Engarde no está por aquí, pero te tendré que atar en cuanto te termines la comida, lo siento.

-No… te disculpes-murmuro-, muchas gracias por la comida.

Bebo un largo trago de la botella de agua, casi atragantándome, por lo que mi salvador me tiene que dar unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

-Tranquilo amigo, que el agua no se escapa de la botella. Vamos, te tengo que atar de nuevo, lo siento- me coge por debajo del brazo y me ayuda a caminar, me duele muchísimo y no puedo evitar que gemidos se escapen de mi boca.

-Tengo que ir… al baño.

Me conduce hacia allí y puedo aliviarme un poco después de tres días. Hay una pequeña ventana pero está muy alta y no puedo encaramarme, aunque oigo un ruido curioso… es el mar. Cuando salgo, está esperándome con los brazos cruzados, me ayuda y me lleva hasta el sótano de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿dónde estamos?-le pregunto.

Mientras me ata, me mira y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-No sé donde estamos, amigo, en todas las estancias no hay luz natural, parece que estamos en una nave al lado del mar, pero no sé dónde estamos exactamente. No he salido desde que estoy aquí, y fue por accidente.

-Entonces no fuiste tú el que me disparaste-me sorprendo, es un infiltrado.

-No, no fui yo…-antes de que pueda explicarme más, su móvil suena.

Lo coge rápidamente y empieza a hablar con, quien parece ser un conocido suyo.

-Sí, lo tengo delante de mí…

Entonces, una voz desesperada se deja oír, es tan alta que hasta yo la oigo. Me arrima el móvil a la oreja.

-Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo, amigo.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto, ¿quién querrá hablar conmigo?

-Phoenix, Phoenix, ¿estás bien?-la voz del hombre que me habla me es familiar… ¿será él?

-¿M-Miles? ¿Eres tú?-estoy que no quepo en mí de contento que estoy.

-…- un silencio se deja oír, seguido de un sollozo, del grito de una chica y del restallar de algo parecido a un látigo.

-Nick, estás vivo-la voz de la chica casi me deja sordo.

-¿Maya? ¿Miles? ¿Cómo estáis?-no puedo evitar sonreír, mis ojos se encharcan de felicidad, no quiero contener las lágrimas, quiero que limpien mi alma.

-Nick, estamos muy preocupados por ti, queremos verte de nuevo-la voz de Maya se quiebra, y aparece otra voz que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

-¡¡Phoenix Wright!! ¡¡Como no aparezcas en tres días, te la verás con mi látigo!!-me grita, aunque se nota que su voz es aliviada.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Franziska.

Me voy acordando poco a poco de todos los amigos que me rodean, la pequeña Pearls, Dick Gumshoe, Franziska, Miles, Maya… Me acuerdo de todos. De repente, un ruido metálico se deja oír y el hombre cuelga precipitadamente, no me da tiempo ni a despedirme, cuando aparece en la puerta del sótano Engarde, así es como lo llamó antes el otro.

-Vigílale-le ordena-, aunque no creo que se pueda mover mucho, después de haberle jodido de lo lindo- se ríe de nuevo-, ¿te duele mucho, señor Juzgado?

-Que te jodan-gruño.

-Lo veo difícil, amigo abogado, pero prepárate para mañana, a nuestra audiencia parece que le gustan tus videos.

Cierra la puerta de golpe dejándome maldiciéndole a pleno pulmón.

-Lo odio, lo odio-lágrimas de rabia se me escapan de los ojos-, lo mataré con mis propias manos, aunque luego me juzguen a mí, pero lo mataré.

Las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas, pero un pañuelo de papel las recoge y me limpia. Lo miro de nuevo, ya sé a quién me recuerda.

-¿Inspector Gumshoe?

-No amigo-ríe-, me llamo Julian Gumshoe… soy el hermano mayor de Dick Gumshoe, encantado.

No puedo creerlo, ¿el inspector Gumshoe tiene un hermano mayor? Aunque si lo pienso, es lo más normal del mundo…

-Duérmete un poco, amigo, has pasado hoy un duro trago, has pasado toda la tarde en otro mundo, ya es de noche.

Todavía con la alegría de haber hablado con mis amigos, la rabia que le tengo a Engarde y la sorpresa de Julian, me duermo con mi sueño velado por el inesperado amigo…

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Pobre Phoenix, le acaban de violar… y es mi culpa … ¿Cómo reaccionará Miles con el video? ¿Cómo estarán Maya, Pearly y Franziska? Seguro que están que se tiran de los pelos, por lo menos Franzisca y está con el látigo que… XDD bueno, pues hasta el sexto capítulo, que será la semanita que viene. Ah, no puse el apartado de la otra persona porque no se me ocurrió nada, ni a quien poner y ya me parecía un poquito largo, así que lo dejo así… hasta la próxima ^^… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra semana ha pasado y ya estoy de vuelta con nuestro secuestro, bueno, en este capítulo se conocerá a la testigo presencial y nuestro Miles recibirá el video con la violación del pobre Nick… jo, ya me vale, hacerle esto al pobre Nick … en fin, lo hecho, hecho está, así que vamos con el sexto capítulo, disfrútenlo n_n… Lo escrito entre comas son pensamientos ******

Capítulo 6:

Hoy es el cuarto día que estamos sin Phoenix, ahora son las diez de la mañana, el inspector Gumshoe me ha llamado para que vaya a la comisaría, hoy van a interrogar a la testigo presencial del crimen y quiero preguntarla algunas cosas también.

Llego a las puertas y me encuentro a Gumshoe, parece que está algo alterado.

-Señor Edgeworth-me dice, con un tono como de miedo y de querer hacer una desgracia-, ¿a que no sabe quién es la testigo presencial?

Me quedo mirándolo raro hasta que, desde detrás de él se deja oír una voz chillona, que recuerdo demasiado bien…

-¡¡Edgey-cuchiiiiiiiiiiii!!

-No puede ser ella…-miro al inspector, como esperando que desmienta que la voz que acabo de oír es de…

-Si señor Edgeworth- me mira, casi desesperado-, es Wendy Oldbag.

-Oh, mierda…

Me dan ganas de salir escopetado de allí ahora mismo, encerrarme en mi casa y no salir de allí en una buena temporada, pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque la vieja se me echa encima.

-Hola, Edgey-cuchi, ¿cómo estás?-me saluda, tan empalagosa como siempre.

-Ehh, bien señora Oldbag, muy bien… Bueno, ¿pasamos a la sala de interrogatorios?

Dick asiente con la cabeza y yo me desespero… este interrogatorio va a ser demasiado largo.

-Bien señora Oldbag-ya estamos en la sala, Dick y yo nos encargaremos de interrogarla, y todo lo rápido posible… esta mujer me da una grima horrible-, cuéntenos todo lo que vio hace cuatro días, en el edificio del que usted y el desaparecido son residentes.

-Oh, Edgey-cuchi, no hacen falta esas formalidades conmigo-se sonroja, y a mí me entran ganas de suicidarme antes que estar cinco minutos más con esta tía-, llámame Wendy, Edgey-cuchi.

-Y usted deje de llamarme así-sudo una gota y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo horrible para no matarla aquí y ahora-, bien, Wendy, cuéntenos que pasó.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo volvía de hacer mi compra, entré antes que ese pelo pincho, que es un mal educado, porque no me saludó ni nada…

-Si entró después… ¿Cómo la va a saludar si usted entró antes?-pregunta Gumshoe-, no la vio.

-Cállate, joven desvergonzado, a una dama no se la interrumpe mientras habla.

La vieja se lía a hablar consigo misma sobre el desvergonzamiento de los jóvenes de hoy en día que ya no tienen respeto por la gente mayor… En fin.

-Por favor, Dick, cuanto antes acabemos con esta tortura mejor para todos, evitemos interrumpirla-le suplico entre susurros al inspector.

-De acuerdo, señor Edgeworth, pero es que me desespera-se disculpa.

-A mi también, amigo-suspiro yo-, señora Oldbag, por favor, deje de despotricar contra la educación y cuéntenos que pasó…

-Enseguida, Edgey-cuchi-me mira con una sonrisa y me estremezco.

-"La mato" Bien, pero deje de llamarme así.

-Si señor fiscal-dice.

-"No la mato"

-Pero es que es usted tan mono y apuesto…-se sonroja otra vez.

-"La mato, definitivamente la mato"

Dick a mi lado carraspea, ocultando una risa, le miro mal y se cuadra inmediatamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse. Suspiro, me rindo, no puedo lidiar con la tipa esta…

-Señora Oldbag-Dick tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse entre palabra y palabra-, por favor continúe con su declaración, es muy importante.

-Bueno, el caso es que el pelo pincho…

-Se llama Phoenix, señora-digo notoriamente enfadado, a mi Nick solo yo puedo llamarlo pelo pincho.

Creo que he reaccionado demasiado bruscamente, como alguien que defiende a su pareja, y creo que la vieja se ha dado cuenta…

-Ah, te pones tan mono cuando te enfadas, Edgey-cuchi-sonríe para sí misma-, que bonito es el amor…

-¿M-me disculpaajajajajan un momento?-Gumshoe sale como una flecha de la sala y se pone a reír como un loco en el pasillo, tan fuerte que se le oye hasta aquí dentro.

Yo me pongo rojo hasta las orejas, tanto que creo que no se distingue mi cara del traje que llevo, he de apuntarme en la agenda matar a estos dos sin dejar muchas pistas. Gumshoe viene por fin, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, se sienta a mi lado y nota mi sonrojo, por lo que casi comienza a reírse de nuevo, de no ser por la señora Urraca.

-Oiga joven, no se ría de Edgey-cuchi.

Gumshoe redobla sus risas, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, ya me estoy contagiando yo también un poco de la risa.

-Como no me deje de llamar eso me parece que no se va a parar de reír en mucho tiempo-me empiezo a reír yo también un poco, la verdad es que es la escena más ridícula en la que he estado mi vida.

Cuando por fin nos calmamos un poco, con algún que otro espasmo de risa espontaneo, pedimos a la señora Oldbag que continúe con su testimonio.

-Pues pasó alrededor de una hora y media cuando de repente oí ruidos en el piso de abajo, que es donde estaba el bufete del pelo pincho…-me dan ganas de interrumpirla, pero Gumshoe me echa una mirada que me hace recapacitar-, me asomé a la puerta y vi a un tipo que parecía un armario y estaba hablando con el pelo pincho, hasta que de repente el empujó y se metió con él al bufete… Lo que pasó dentro no lo sé, pero oí lucha y después salió el abogado sujetándose un brazo y sin chaqueta. Me iba a asomar a ver lo que había pasado, cuando salió el mismo tipo-armario de antes, blandiendo una pistola, con la que en el portal disparó al pelo pincho en la cabeza.

Contengo el aliento, parece que esté viviendo la escena que vivió mi Nick en ese momento…

-Y después, ¿qué pasó?-la apremio para que lo cuente todo con la mayor rapidez, una idea empieza a formarse en mi mente, para hacer hablar al tipo detenido ayer, el agresor de Nick.

-Luego, entró en el portal este joven desvergonzado-señala a Gumshoe, y me quedo con la boca abierta-, dejó K.O. al hombre de la pistola y…

-¿¿Qué el inspector Gumshoe estuvo en la escena del crimen??-me levanto dando un golpe a la mesa-, ¿¿pero no me dijo que era un civil??

-No, no, amigo-responde Dick-, yo no era el hombre que menciona la señora Oldbag…

-¿¿Y entonces quién era, eh, desvergonzado?? Todavía veo de maravilla… Usted entró, dejó fuera de combate al de la pistola y salió a la calle con el pelo pincho, y cuando salí yo a la calle vi como lo metían en un coche y se los llevaban a los dos…

-¿Entonces cómo explica que esté aquí, señora Oldbag?-pregunta Dick.

Ahora que caigo, es verdad…

-¿Entonces quién era al que la señora Oldbag vio?

-Ella vio a mi hermano mayor, señor Edgeworth, a mi hermano gemelo.

Se me debe haber quedado cara de tonto, porque Dick hace de nuevo esfuerzos por no reírse, un hermano gemelo, dos Gumshoe, me pregunto cómo será el otro. Mientras estoy en mis cavilaciones, Dick despide a la señora Oldbag, que se queja de nuevo por la falta de delicadeza con las personas mayores. Me da que como no se vaya se va a cometer aquí mismo un asesinato, he he…

-Ya está fuera la señora Oldbag, señor Edgeworth-me informa.

-Bien… Dick, me gustaría ver al sospechoso de nuevo, ahora tenemos información que nos viene bien, pero todavía no tenemos nada del detenido, aunque él no lo sabe.

-¿Quiere interrogarlo de nuevo?

-Sí por favor, quisiera ver cómo reacciona a un acorralamiento moral.

Espero sentado en la misma sala de interrogatorio de antes, ya ha pasado la hora de comer, si que se me ha hecho largo el interrogatorio de la otra, entre risas, protestas e interrupciones, ahora son las dos de la tarde y tengo más hambre que el perro de un ciego. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando aparecen detrás de mí Dick con el acusado, al cual le sienta enfrente de mí, Dick de nuevo se sienta a mi lado.

-Hola, desconocido-le saludo, mas por mantener formas que por otras cosas, porque ahora mismo lo habría matado-, espero que hoy confieses, tenemos una testigo presencial que te vio y ha declarado.

Se ríe, Dios, me dan ganas de zumbarle otra vez en la boca para que se calle… Me levanto, le cojo por las solapas de la camisa y le zarandeo.

-¿De qué te ríes, eh?

-De ti, imbécil-me responde-, no hay ninguna prueba de que yo fuera el que le disparó al señor abogado.

-Sí que lo hay, su testimonio de ayer quedó grabado-dice Dick-, Qué lástima que no le reventara la cabeza del disparo-suena una grabación-, es una pena que no contuviera la lengua, señor misterios, esto es una prueba decisiva en un juzgado.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú tanto de juicios, Dick?-pregunto, asombrado y alejándome del acusado, que se ha quedado pálido.

-Jeje, ser amigo de un fiscal y de un abogado tiene sus ventajas, ¿no cree, señor Edgeworth?-ríe, guardando la grabación-, ahora por favor, díganos como se llama y qué relación tienes con el secuestrador, a ti ya nadie te salva de un juicio, amigo-se dirige hacia él.

La verdad es que me tiene asombrado, no pensé que el inocente Gumshoe hubiera acorralado al agresor de esa forma tan ingeniosa.

-Me niego a hablar-responde el otro-, sí dije eso ayer, pero… ¿y si resulta que es mentira?

-Tenemos una testigo, una bala, una pistola y sangre del desaparecido, aparte de su declaración de ayer, además, hay otro testigo, el que te sustituyó en el portal y al que se llevaron por error- le miro directamente-, creo que no es mentira, señor mío. En el arma están sus huellas, estaba tan confiado que no creyó necesario ponerse guantes, ¿tanto confías en ti mismo? No deberías hacerlo, pues te puede salir el tiro por la culata. En el bufete hay huellas tuyas por todas partes y signos de lucha, son bastantes indicios, y bastantes pruebas como para declararte culpable en un juicio, del que procuraré a toda costa ser el fiscal…

Menuda parrafada que acabo de soltar, pero parece que surte algún efecto, pues el otro se ha puesto más pálido que la tiza, más de lo que ya estaba antes. Parece hundido, pues empieza a hablar…

-Me llamo Koldo Aoyama-dice, con la cabeza gacha-, fui contratado por Matt Engarde… Me sorprendió, pues había leído que había sido juzgado por cómplice de asesinato, pero acepté el trabajo. Durante un mes, estuve investigando con él a Phoenix Wright… ah, y en el contrato figuraba mi decisión de no enseñar mi rostro, por lo que fácilmente ha podido colarse el otro en mi lugar…

-¿Estuvisteis investigando a Phoenix?, pero ¿cómo? No teníais acceso a la base de datos de la policía…-que raro.

-También contrató a un hacker, a un pirata informático para que pirateara la base de datos y así tener acceso a la información-revela-, ah, también te investigamos a ti, fiscal.

Me señala y me quedo de piedra, también saben quién soy yo.

-También sabíamos que se iba a celebrar un juicio del que tú y el abogado seríais la acusación y la defensa respectivamente. Con nuestra pequeña investigación, también sabíamos que os teníais cierto apego el uno del otro, el secuestro se planeó para después del juicio, cuando estuviera solo en su bufete…

Me siento culpable, si hubiera acompañado a Nick, ahora él no estaría desaparecido y yo no estaría a punto de morirme de la culpa.

-¿Y a dónde lo ibas a llevar?-pregunto.

-Eso no lo sé, nuestra investigación fue en la compañía del hacker, pero al abogado lo iban a llevar a un lugar diferente, del que yo no sabía nada, pues en el contrato se especificaba que me taparían los ojos hasta llegar a nuestro destino…

Me he quedado sin palabras, si no sabemos dónde está Nick, no hemos avanzado nada en la investigación. Viendo que el detenido no nos puede decir más sobre el caso, Dick lo lleva a su celda… Ha pasado otra hora, ya son las tres.

-Señor Edgeworth, no se desespere- me intenta animar Dick-, tenemos bastantes pistas, aunque también estaría bien si podemos encontrar al hacker en cuestión… No se culpe…

-Claro que tengo la culpa, si os hubiese acompañado…

-No hubiese podido hacer nada, pues él se fue a su bufete después de terminarse su comida, y los demás nos quedamos allí… Incluso Maya…

Me quedo en silencio, reflexionando, sé que está vivo, sino, no se hubieran tomado la molestia de llevárselo…

-Me voy, Dick, si se sabe algo más, no dudes en venir a mi casa y contárnoslo todo.

-Sí, señor Edgeworth.

Salgo de la comisaría, me monto en el coche y me voy a casa, donde no hay nadie, pues Franziska ha salido con las niñas a comprar algo, que ya nos quedábamos sin alimentos. Dejo la chaqueta tirada de cualquier forma encima de una silla y me recuesto en el sofá, quedándome dormido…

-Miles, Miles, despiértate-oigo una voz a mi lado, aunque algo lejana.

Gruño algo, me doy la vuelta y sigo durmiendo, hasta que noto un dolor en mi piel y me levanto sobresaltado.

-Au, eso duele-me quejo, frotándome el trasero.

-¿Veis niñas? Esa es la mejor forma de despertar a alguien, siempre a la primera-oigo a Franziska instruir a las niñas, y a estas reírse-.

-Eso no tiene gracia, Franziska-refunfuño, riéndome también un poco-, ¿qué hora es?

-Las seis de la tarde-me responde-, ah, y tienes visita.

Doy un bostezo y las tripas me rugen, no he comido nada desde esta mañana. De repente veo venir hacia mí a Dick, derrapando y comiéndose la mesita de centro.

-Perdón-se disculpa.

-Ten más cuidado con los muebles, inspector Cutre-le grita Franziska, atizándole con el látigo.

-Au… señor Edgeworth, nos ha llegado a la comisaría un video a su nombre-me informa.

-¿A mi nombre? Qué raro…

El móvil del inspector suena, ha recibido un mensaje, y después de seguido hace una llamada y lo pone en altavoz.

-Julian, ¿está ahí contigo?

Oímos una voz salir del aparato y Dick nos insta a que nos acerquemos todos… De repente, la voz que más tenía ganas de escuchar, suena…

-Phoenix, Phoenix, ¿estás bien?-lo digo de repente, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-M-Miles… ¿eres tú?

Un sollozo se escapa de mi garganta, un grito de felicidad de la de Maya y el látigo se le escapa a Franzisca sobre el suelo. Maya le arrebata, o más bien se lo arranca, el móvil de las manos al inspector.

-Nick, Nick, queremos verte, ¿dónde estás Nick?

Maya se pone a llorar y seguidamente se pone Franziska.

-Phoenix Wright, como no aparezcas pronto, te quito la piel a tiras.

-Yo también te quiero, Franziska-dice Phoenix.

No puedo evitar reírme y mi querida hermana me mira con cara de asesina, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Voy a decirle algo, cuando de repente la línea se corta, casi me da algo, necesito hablar con él.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?

-Tranquilo, señor Edgeworth, tenga en cuenta que mi hermano está infiltrado, habrá hecho aparición Engarde y no habrá podido hablar más… Vámonos, tiene que ver el video que ha llegado.

-¿Quién es el remitente?-pregunto, mientras me pongo la chaqueta, me despido de las chicas y salgo, acompañado de Gumshoe.

-Es anónimo, pero ha llegado como correo urgente a la comisaría, algo raro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es-nos metemos en mi coche y conduzco hasta la comisaría, a la que llegamos en menos de diez minutos-, puede que sea alguna pista del caso… ¿lo habéis visto?

-No, señor Edgeworth, está destinado a usted, por lo que usted debe verlo-me responde.

Entramos y me tiende el vídeo, le pido permiso para ponerlo en el video que hay en la habitación y me lo concede. Le doy al play y en la pantalla aparece un tipo rubio con tres cicatrices al que no he visto en mi vida, seguidamente se aparta y veo a Nick, colgado del techo, con una venda en la cabeza.

El tipo de las cicatrices, se pone detrás de él, y comienza a sobarle por todo el cuerpo… Nick se resiste, pero, el que supongo de inmediato que es Engarde, le da un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro, que comienza a sangrar…

De repente, Phoenix se revuelve y se gira hacia la cámara, hablándome, hablándome a mí…

-Nick-grito, levantándome de golpe.

El otro le golpea por detrás, derrumbándolo, y seguidamente le coge por las piernas y lo viola… Siento un nudo en mi garganta, que se vuelven lágrimas de desesperación, que salen de mis ojos y se redoblan a cada grito que suelta él de dolor.

-Nick…-el video acaba, ha durado apenas diez minutos, pero han servido para hacer que me hierva la sangre, antes de que la escena se vaya del todo, oigo un ruido extraño, que me resulta familiar.

Me seco las lágrimas y me vuelvo hacia Dick, que se ha quedado con la boca abierta…

-Le juro señor Edgeworth-me habla, de repente-, que como le vea que colgaré de una viga.

-Entonces tendrás que ponerte a la fila, amigo, pues después de mi va Franziska… ¿Has oído ese ruido del final?-le pregunto, no vaya a ser que sea una ilusión mía.

-Sí pero no logro identificarlo-todavía está rabioso, se nota en el tono de su voz, y yo estoy que exploto…

Me quedo pensando un momento… ¿Qué puede haber que separe los sonidos de una grabación?... ya está.

-Dick, ¿disponéis de una mesa de mezclas en la comisaría? Se me ha ocurrido una idea…

Me trae la mesa de mezclas y pongo otra vez el vídeo, grabando el sonido en la mesa. Cuando ha finalizado la grabación bajo todos los sonidos, y los escucho uno por uno, encogiéndoseme el corazón al escuchar de nuevo a Phoenix gritar de dolor.

En el último sonido, encuentro el que busco…

-Sabes que sonido es, ¿verdad?-le digo retóricamente a Dick-, Phoenix está en o cerca del mar…

**Jo, cada vez hago los capítulos más largos XDD, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me he divertido bastante escribiendo lo de la señora Oldbag, he he, pobre Miles. En fin, hasta la semana que viene, pasad una buena semana y sed felices ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya queda menos para el final del fanfic, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la saga de Secuestrado, ha pasado otro día, estamos en el quinto día de secuestro de nuestro Nick, veremos cómo acaban las cosas para nuestro abogado, ¿volverán a verse Nick y Miles, o Engarde será más rápido y los separará para siempre? En este capítulo, debido a que Nick está un poco traspuesto (pobre mío T.T), pondré el punto de vista de Engarde y de Julian entre los dos relatos de Nick, para no perdernos, y en lo último, lo que habla Franziska es mientras están en el coche. Sin más dilación, aquí les dejo el capítulo:**

Capítulo 7:

Siento que alguien me está tocando la cabeza. Me despierto y veo que es Julian, el que está a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces, Julian?-le pregunto.

-Te estoy vendando de nuevo la herida de la cabeza, amigo. Tienes que ir a un hospital cuanto antes, te tengo que ayudar a escapar, esta herida tiene mala pinta-ata la venda limpia, provocándome una punzada en la cabeza.

Sigo colgado del techo, pero parece que Engarde no está, porque Julian me suelta y me sienta en el sillón, dándome un vaso de agua y unas galletas.

-Lo siento, no he encontrado nada más.

Hago una mueca de dolor al sentarme y una lágrima escapa de mi ojo.

-No te preocupes-respondo-, ¿sabes algo de Miles, o de Maya?

-Me han llamado hace unas horas, diciéndome que han recibido el video, y que han movilizado a tres unidades para encontrarte, localizaron el ruido del mar en la grabación, y están buscando por todos los puertos, sale en las noticias y todo.

Estoy pletórico, van a venir a rescatarme. Me como las galletas con gusto y bebo con avidez, tengo la boca seca después de toda la noche y parte del día sin probar gota. Voy al baño bajo la mirada de Julian, que no se aparta un momento de mí, para ayudarme a caminar.

Cuando estoy otra vez sentado, lo miro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí, Julian?-le pregunto.

Pero no le da tiempo a contestar, pues la puerta se abre bruscamente, mostrando a mi secuestrador. Me pongo en alerta inmediatamente, pero no me puedo mover sin que me duelan las heridas.

-Tú, levanta de ahí-me levanta de un jalón y me hecha al suelo, dándome una patada en el trasero, haciendo que grite-, tú te vienes conmigo… Y tú, te quedarás aquí…para siempre.

Se saca una pistola de los pantalones y apunta a Julian, que no tiene arma… o eso creo. Coge la cuerda con la que yo estaba atado y la usa a modo de látigo, enrollándosela a Engarde en la pistola y tirando de ella, arrancándosela de las manos de un tirón… creo que este se llevará bien con Franziska. Engarde me coge de repente y me empuja hacia la puerta, me caigo fuera, en el salón, me giro para ver como Engarde encierra a Julian en el sótano, llevándose consigo la llave.

-Vamos, miserable-me agarra del pelo, que ya no está de punta, sino que me cae sobre los hombros.

Me intento resistir, pero me da un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que me quede sin aire. Me desplomo en el suelo, boqueando, pero parece ser que Engarde tiene bastante prisa, porque me levanta, agarrándome de nuevo del cabello y obligándome a caminar deprisa, cuando ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie sin caerme.

-Venga, piltrafa humana, camina más rápido, aunque pensándolo bien, no te puedes ni mover, ¿verdad?-odio su voz, la odio.-, vamos, que no tengo todo el día para atenderte.

Me coge de los despojos de mi camisa y a empujones me saca por la puerta, haciendo que me tropiece repetidas veces. Un coche está enfrente de la nave, en el cual me intenta meter de cualquier forma, pero me resisto con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que Engarde pierde la paciencia y me pega un tiro en el hombro.

Me desplomo contra el coche, medio sin sentido, no siento mi brazo, era el único que me quedaba sano. Unos brazos me meten en el coche con rudeza, caigo sobre mi brazo recién herido, soltando sangre y perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco.

-Véndale el hombro, no quiero que me ponga el coche perdido de sangre-son las últimas palabras que oigo de Engarde.

Lo último que siento, unas manos sobándome y un dolor provocado por una venda demasiado apretada.

"MATT ENGARDE"

Qué asco de tío, me veo obligado a pegarle un tiro, no se está quieto ni atado.

-Véndale el hombro- le ordeno al otro que me esperaba con el coche. Arranco mientras él hace lo que le he ordenado.

Ahora no puedo confiar ni en el que está conmigo, vaya con el tipo al que contraté, que encerrona me ha tendido, aunque no es exactamente como era el otro, seguro que es un poli infiltrado, pero no sé cómo se podría haber enterado la policía de esto.

Doy un puñetazo rabioso al volante, no ha salido todo como esperaba, pero nadie me podrá quitar mi venganza sobre el hombre que destrozó mi libertad.

-Ya he terminado-me informa el matón.

No le contesto de la mala rabia que tengo y piso el acelerador hacia nuestro destino, un puerto abandonado que no se usa desde hace unas décadas, mi base secreta de emergencia, muy útil, pues es el puerto más extenso del país, si nos localizan tardarán bastante en encontrarnos.

Derrapo delante de la puerta, dando un golpe al parachoques contra unas barras de hierro que había ahí. El señor abogado se cae del asiento, golpeando con su cabeza en el suelo del coche, pero me importa más bien poco…

"JULIAN GUMSHOE"

-Mierda-grito, golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Cojo mi móvil y llamo a mi hermano, el cual se pone al aparato enseguida.

-Dick, rápido, se han levado a Phoenix y me han encerrado-le informo.

-¿Puedes salir de dónde estés y decirnos dónde estás exactamente?

-Claro hermano-pego una patada a la puerta, rompiendo la cerradura y saliendo de allí, con el móvil todavía en la mano.

Abro la puerta metálica de la nave y veo que estoy bastante lejos de la ciudad.

-En el muelle 51 BIS, Dick, daos prisa-oigo una maldición antes de colgar.

Busco a mí alrededor evidencias que me indiquen hacia dónde ha ido el maldito de Engarde. Huele a goma de neumático por casi toda la zona, y unas huellas negras que marchan hacia el norte… ¿Qué puede haber de importancia para ese en el norte? Solo hay un…

-¡El muelle abandonado! Mierda.

Oigo una sirena, debían estar cerca, pues apenas han tardado diez minutos en llegar. Pero no es el coche de mi hermano, si no un brillante coche rojo el que se para delante de mí.

-Vamos, suba-me grita un tipo visiblemente más joven que yo…

"PHOENIX WRIGHT"

Un golpe en la cabeza hace que me despierte de nuevo, me he caído del asiento donde estaba tumbado y encima sobre el hombro que tengo agujereado.

-Aaaaaah-no puedo evitar gritar del dolor.

-Cállate-me espeta Engarde.

-Cállate tú, bastardo-jadeo, intentando levantarme.

Gracias a que las piernas no me fallan, puedo sentarme en el asiento, hasta que me sacan de allí a empujones, no me dejan en paz ni un solo momento.

-Vamos, camina-el matón de Engarde me da un empujón que me hace trastabillar, pero consigo mantener el equilibrio.

Lo aprovecho para salir corriendo en dirección a un contenedor metálico que se usan en las travesías, los brazos me duelen horrores al ser movidos, pero solo tengo una oportunidad para escapar. Detrás de mí, oigo los correteos de Engarde y su secuaz que me vienen pisando los talones.

-No le dispares, imbécil-oigo que dice Engarde, seguido de un disparo que me pasa por el lado-, le podrías matar demasiado rápido.

Me apoyo en la pared del contenedor, intentando recuperar la respiración, mordiéndome el labio del dolor de mis brazos, de mi cabeza y de mi trasero, estoy hecho una mierda.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-me digo a mí mismo-, tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-Efectivamente, señor abogado-sin que me diera cuenta Engarde ha llegado hasta mí-, esta va a ser tu última y peor pesadilla.

Me levanta bruscamente, apuntándome a la cabeza con la pistola y obligándome a andar. Entramos en un contenedor, estaba oscuro de no ser por una pequeña lámpara de aceite. El mobiliario que hay es muy escaso, una mesa, una silla y una cama. No veo al matón por ninguna parte.

-Bien señor abogado, antes de que me lo cargue definitivamente, voy a disfrutar un poco de usted.

-¿Qué…?

Engarde me da un empujón y me tira en la cama, me apresa las manos y las ata al cabecero con unas esposas, que no sé de dónde las ha sacado.

-Déjame en paz, otra vez no…-no paro de mover las piernas, pero también las apresa, aunque le doy trabajo para hacerlo, y las ata también al cabecero.

-Así me gusta más. Es inútil que te resistas, abogado, tardarán en encontrarnos y antes de que lo hagan, serás comida para las sardinas.

Me coge los pantalones y me los quita, enredándomelos a los tobillos, al no poder sacarlos. La camisa sigue igual que la primera vez que me violó.

-Este va a ser tu último momento de placer, señor abogado-ríe.

-Antes de sentir placer contigo, me suicido por mi cuenta-le grito, ganándome un puñetazo en la cara.

-Cállate, no me gustan los gritones- dicho esto, me amordaza con su camisa, anudándomela alrededor de la boca.

No puedo hablar y casi tampoco respirar. Gesticulo para intentar quitarme la camisa, pero es imposible, ha hecho un nudo muy fuerte. Se cuela entre mis piernas, poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía, le miro con todo el desprecio que siento hacia él, pero solo consigo que se ría.

-Lástima no haberte conocido antes, señor abogado-pasa sus manos por mi pecho, pellizcándome-, todo tú eres bastante interesante.

-"Piérdete"-me sacudo de nuevo para quitármelo de encima, pero es imposible.

Se frota contra mi entrada, no se ha quitado el pantalón todavía, ojalá que Miles llegue pronto… Miles…le echo de menos. Siento las manos de Engarde en mi entrepierna, y su boca en mis pezones, chupándolos, que asco me da este tipejo.

Baja su boca, pasando por mi ombligo hasta mi parte baja, la cual toma en su boca, pasando la lengua a su largo. Cierro los ojos y me tenso, la vez anterior me pilló desprevenido, pero esta vez no me corro, por mucho placer que sienta.

Parece que Engarde está frustrado por no ponerme bajo su voluntad.

-Te haré correrte y ponerte a mi orden como sea, abogado, es inútil que te resistas.

Veo que busca algo en sus bolsillos, no sé de qué se trata, es muy pequeño, pero me quita la camisa de la boca, permitiéndome respirar. Acerca su mano a mi boca, para darme lo que ha cogido, pero cierro mis labios fuertemente, al verlo, con su otra mano me tapa la nariz, obligándome a abrir la boca para respirar y metiéndome dentro de esta una pastilla, para seguidamente taparme la boca con su mano.

Aunque intento no tragarme la pastilla, esta se deshace en mi boca.

-Ah, ya está produciendo su efecto, pronto te tendré sometido, suplicándome porque te haga sentir placer.

-Ni en toda ahh mi vida-siento como mi cuerpo se calienta cada vez más, seguro que me ha drogado.

-Mírate, si estás suplicando que te acaricie ya-hace de nuevo un recorrido con su lengua por mi pecho, y contra mi voluntad, un gemido escapa de mi garganta-, ¿lo ves, abogado?

Odio mi poca voluntad, no quiero que este tipo me oiga gemir por algo que ni siquiera siento. No quiero.

-Suéltame, déjame en paz.

Me siento en la cama y me alejo de él, apretándome contra el cabecero. Siento mi cuerpo muy caliente, y me duele la cabeza, la vista se me nubla y no veo con claridad lo que ocurre. Engarde se acerca a mí y comienza a masturbarme con sus manos, con una sonrisa de superioridad adornando su rostro con cicatrices. Abre mis piernas bruscamente, pero me pesa el cuerpo demasiado como para poder resistirme.

Aumenta el ritmo, y yo como un imbécil drogado que soy, no paro de gemir de placer, aunque sea un placer que yo no he buscado. Con un grito, me vengo en la mano de Engarde, manchándole y manchándome yo también.

Desvío la mirada de la cara de satisfacción que pone mi captor, noto las mejillas mojadas con unas lágrimas de las que no comprendo muy bien su significado, pero que son acusadoras, me hacen sentir como si estuviera traicionando a alguien…

-Vaya, quien no quería correrse acaba de gritar de placer-pasa su mano manchada por mi pecho, mientras que con la otra se quita los pantalones-, ahora vas a gritar más todavía.

De un golpe me penetra, haciéndome daño, reabriendo las heridas del día anterior y haciendo que grite, esta vez de dolor. Las lagrimas me caen como torrentes por los ojos, llorando de dolor, de disculpa y de rabia al mismo tiempo, quiero golpear al hombre que tengo dentro de mí, golpearlo hasta matarlo, aunque eso signifique mi propia muerte.

Lo oigo jadear en mi oído, mientras pasa la lengua por este y por el pecho, llevándose la semilla que antes había esparcido. Mi interior se contrae y hace que sienta mucho más a Engarde dentro de mí, quiero que todo esto acabe cuanto antes. No grito cuando me vengo por segunda vez, me muerdo la lengua para no hacerlo y parece que eso lo mosquea bastante, pero se corre dentro de mí.

-Te dije que no gritaría.

-Te violaré hasta que lo hagas, todavía tenemos tiempo-me contesta.

-Cuando nos encuentren y me suelten, te voy a moler a palos, bastardo-le grito, dándole un mordisco en la oreja y haciéndole sangre.

Engarde grita de dolor y cubriéndose la oreja con una mano me da de golpes con la otra, hasta dejarme aturdido. Me desata, me sube los pantalones y me saca fuera del contenedor a empujones y patadas. El mar está justo al lado, en el puerto, me tira al borde de la piedra, hay una caída de apenas unos dos metros a ojo hasta el agua, podría escapar.

-Ni lo pienses, abogado-oigo un pesado tintineo a mis pies.

Unos momentos después, unas pesadas cadenas me apresan los pies, pretende tirarme al agua y ahogarme. También me apunta con una pistola.

-Por si escapas de las cadenas-me dice-, adiós, abogado.

Va a apretar el gatillo, pero el ruido de un frenazo lo detiene apenas un momento.

-¡¡Phoenix!!

Oigo mi nombre de los labios de la persona a la que más ganas tenía de ver. Miro en la dirección de la voz y lo veo aunque sea a lo lejos lo veo, con su porte orgulloso, como siempre.

-Miles…¡¡Miles!!

Ahora no me importa que Engarde me esté apuntando al pecho con la pistola, Miles está aquí.

-Despídase de su abogado, señor fiscal-Engarde se vuelve hacia mí, y yo lo miro, no quiero que me separe de Miles-, recuerdos a los peces, abogado.

Un dolor en el pecho me deja sin aire, me siento caer hacia el agua, lo último que veo es a Miles correr hacía mí y lo último que oigo es su voz llamándome. En ese momento, mi cuerpo toca el agua y me hundo como una piedra.

-"Has venido…"-es mi último pensamiento…

"FRANZISKA VON KARMA"

Estoy en el coche a duras penas pudiéndome sujetar de lo rápido que va Miles. En ese momento suena el móvil del inspector Cutre, que se pone inmediatamente.

-Ahora vamos hacia allí, hermano-responde y cuelga-, hacia el muelle 51 BIS, señor Edgeworth.

¿Hermano? ¿El inspector Cutre tiene un hermano? Miles pega un volantazo, casi provocando un accidente y provocando que yo me pegue un cabezazo contra el cristal.

-¿Te importaría tener un poco más de cuidado?-me sobo la cabeza, que lástima que el coche sea pequeño para poder usar el látigo.

-No hay tiempo para finerías, Franziska, se han llevado a Nick a otro lugar.

Mierda, ¿es que ese tal Engarde no lo va a dejar ni un momento en un sitio concreto?

Llegamos al muelle, por fortuna no estábamos lejos, un hombre abre la puerta y se sienta a mi lado, casi arrollándome.

-Se lo han llevado al puerto abandonado.

Un repentino acelerón hace que nos incrustemos todos en el asiento. Cuando por fin puedo mirar quién es el tipo este, me quedo con la boca abierta, es igualito que el inspector Cutre, pero un poco mejor conservado.

-Hola señorita, no me he presentado, Julian Gumshoe, hermano gemelo mayor de Dick-me tiende la mano que estrecho todavía un poco ida.

-Ya me día cuenta… Yo soy Franziska Von Karma.

Parece muy diferente de su hermano, a propósito de hermanos, parece que el mío va a apagar un incendio. Toma una cuerva y casi volcamos, yo me veo catapultada hacia Julian, pero me coge y evita que me dé contra el cristal de nuevo.

-G-gracias-digo, cuando me puedo poner de nuevo en mí sitio.

-De nada, Franziska-me sonríe y yo vuelvo la vista, sonrojada.

Miles me mira por el retrovisor, con una sonrisa estúpida en su estúpida cara. También aparto la mirada de la suya, pero oigo una risilla proveniente de él.

Me enfurruño, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, porque justo enfrente de nosotros se desarrolla una escena que me pone los pelos de punta. Phoenix está al borde del agua con unas cadenas apresándole los pies y con un rubio apuntándole al pecho con una pistola.

Miles da un frenazo y salimos todos del coche corriendo. Miles va hacia Phoenix, pero antes de que puede hacer algo, Engarde dispara al abogado y este se cae al mar, arrastrado por las cadenas. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos, no sé qué hacer, tengo la mente en blanco.

-Deme eso, Franziska.

Julian me arrebata el látigo de las manos, ahora veo que Engarde intenta escapar. Corro detrás de él, no permitiré que escape, Julian va un poco delante de mí, es más rápido que Engarde, aun así no le puede alcanzar, pero agita el látigo y le atrapa el tobillo, haciéndole caer. Vaya habilidad…

Antes de que Julian pueda hacer algo, me tiro encima de Engarde con los puños por delante, y le pego en la cara, me peleo con él por todo el daño que le ha hecho a Phoenix, se revuelve, pero yo no fallo ni uno solo de mis puñetazos, que van a su cara. De la mía lo único que cae son lágrimas de rabia. Mis manos son sujetadas por Julian, mientras que su hermano esposa a Engarde.

-Déjelo, Franziska, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser la fiscal del caso.

Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, el menor de los Gumshoe levanta al otro.

-¿Sabes que estás muy buena?-me pregunta con guasa.

Rabiosa me doy la vuelta y le clavo la punta de mi bota en sus partes nobles.

-De mí nadie se burla, cabrón-le grito, cogiendo de nuevo mi látigo.

Veo con gusto cómo se retuerce en el suelo y contemplo las caras ensombrecidas de los hermanos. Me vuelvo para buscar a Miles, pero no está, rápidamente cojo mi móvil y llamo a una ambulancia…

**Hale, hasta aquí el capitulito de esta semana, a la próxima el último capítulo de la historia. ¿Irán de funeral por Nick o celebrarán una fiesta por su recuperación? Las respuestas dentro de siete días, pasen buena y enigmática semana n-n. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Último capítulo de secuestrado. Atención, aquí se resolverán las dudas del capítulo anterior, sabremos si Nick sobrevive o no (la verdad es que no se si matarlo o no… Muajajaja), en fin… dejemos mi locura para otro momento. Ahora, prepárense para disfrutar la recta final de: Secuestrado… a propósito, voy a poner el punto de vista de Nick entre los dos de Miles, para no perdernos XD…**

Capítulo 8:

-¡¡Phoenix!!

Lo llamo y gira su cara hacia mí, pronunciando mi nombre. Se me hiela la sangre en las venas cuando veo la pistola que Engarde mantiene apuntada hacia el pecho de mi Nick. Voy corriendo hacia ellos, pero antes de que pueda llegar, el sonido del disparo me deja en el sitio. No… no puede ser…

-¡¡NIIIIIIICK!!-grito su nombre, pero ya ha caído al agua.

Mis ojos se humedecen al instante, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, no me lo pueden haber arrebatado ahora. Engarde intenta escapar, pero Franziska y el otro Gumshoe lo atrapan. Sin perder tiempo me quito la chaqueta y los zapatos a toda prisa y me tiro al agua, en pos de Nick.

Abro los ojos dentro del agua, está helada, y miro hacia abajo, buscando a Nick. Veo una sombra inerte que se hunde rápidamente y nado todo lo rápido que puedo hacia ella… ¡es él! Ojala no haya llegado demasiado tarde, por favor, que no sea tarde…

Lo alcanzo y lo intento subir hacia arriba, pero las cadenas nos arrastran hacia abajo, primero tengo que quitarlas, gracias a Dios solo están enrolladas en sus tobillos. Las quito todo lo deprisa que puedo, al bajar mi mano hacia sus pies, mis ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en un agujero en su pecho, que suelta sangre. Le miro la cara, no está consciente, ojala que solo no esté consciente, no puede estar muerto, no puede estarlo…

Nado rápido hacia arriba, cogiendo bien a Nick por debajo de los brazos, me falta el aire. Rompo la superficie del agua y respiro profundo, he pasado demasiado tiempo debajo del agua.

-¡¡Dick, Julian, ayudadme!!-les llamo desde el agua.

Julian y Franziska son los que se asoman, Dick debe estar con Engarde.

-Vamos amigo, dámelo-me dice Julian, tendiendo las dos manos para coger a Nick, al cual iza con la ayuda de Franziska.

Después solo Julian se asoma para ayudarme a mí. Me acerco corriendo a donde está mi pelo pincho.

-¿Cómo está Franziska?-la pregunto, arrodillándome junto a ella.

-No respira, Miles, no respira-un sollozo se escapa de la garganta de mi hermana.

Detrás de mí oigo reírse a Engarde, la furia sobrepasa al dolor, en ese momento que nadie se ponga en mi camino o lo mato.

-Cabrón-le doy un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo-, ¿por qué, por qué…?

A cada porqué que pronuncio le doy un golpe hasta que ya no aguanto más. Me derrumbo, no puedo hacerme a la idea de haberlo perdido. Corro de nuevo hacia Nick, le cojo la cara entre mis manos y junto sus labios con los míos, insuflándole aire a sus pulmones y presionando su pecho.

-No lo hagas Miles, todavía tiene la bala dentro-Franziska intenta detenerme, pero me deshago de su agarre con un tirón y vuelvo a repetir la operación.

-Tienes que respirar, Nick, respira, por favor…-los sollozos se mezclan con mis palabras, y mis lágrimas caen sobre mis manos que intentan hacer respirar a Phoenix.

Oigo a Franziska detrás de mí llorando también, pero entre todos los sollozos, se oye el sonido de la esperanza, una sirena.

La ambulancia se para delante de nosotros y de ella bajan dos enfermeros con una camilla, que nos piden que nos apartemos del herido. Doy un traspié y me caigo de culo al suelo, al querer apartarme rápidamente.

Suben a Nick en la camilla y lo meten en la ambulancia.

-Solo uno de ustedes puede acompañarnos si quiere, pero rápido-nos dice uno de los camilleros.

-Vete tú, Miles-me dice Franziska-, yo me ocuparé de este capullo- hace crujir el látigo.

La sonrío, agradecido y me monto en la ambulancia en la parte de atrás junto con mi Nick. Arrancamos rápido, dirección al hospital, mientras tanto, los enfermeros intentan reanimar a Nick, pero les parece imposible.

-El desfibrilador, rápido, está en parada cardio-respiratoria.

Se me encoje el corazón al escuchar eso, quiero cogerle la mano, pero no me lo permiten. La primera descarga entra en su cuerpo, arqueándolo, haciendo que abra los ojos y tosa sangre, pero enseguida vuelve a quedar sobre la camilla.

-Nick-ahora sí le cojo la mano y se la aprieto-, Nick, ¿puedes oírme?

Gira su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, tose sangre, manchándome, pero no me importa.

-Has…venido-después de esas dos palabras, se queda de nuevo sin sentido.

-Hay que quitarle la bala, rápido.

No puede ser…

La ambulancia frena delante del hospital, donde rápidamente bajan a Phoenix y lo meten en el ala de la U.C.I. Yo voy corriendo al lado de la camilla, pero no me dejan entrar con él, por mucho que suplique al enfermero no me lo permiten.

-Tenemos que operarle de inmediato, señor, no podemos perder tiempo.

-Me informarán, ¿verdad? ¿Lo harán?-pregunto desesperado al doctor.

-No se preocupe, por favor, haremos todo lo posible por él, pero ahora lo mejor que puede hacer es calmarse.

Desaparece por la puerta por la que se han llevado a Nick, derrotado, me siento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con la cara entre las manos, llorando amargamente, no quiero separarme de él, no quiero que me lo arrebaten. Una idea se forma en mi mente, si Nick se va, yo le seguiré hacia donde él vaya, no puedo estar sin él…

Al cabo de una media hora llegan Julian y Dick, pero no veo a Franziska por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Franziska?-pregunto levantando la vista hacia los gemelos.

-La señorita Franziska está… interrogando a Engarde a base de látigo y de punta de bota-responde Julian, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Una risa floja me sacude, pero se corta enseguida.

-¿Cómo está el señor Wright?-Dick se sienta a mi lado y me mira.

-No lo sé, ahora lo están operando… pero antes de llegar…-les informo-, estuvo en parada cardio-respiratoria.

Las horas pasan desesperantemente lentas, en las cuales los gemelos me instan a que me vaya a mi casa a descansar, pero no quiero salir de allí sin antes tener noticias de Phoenix.

-Por lo menos coma algo, señor Edgeworth-Dick me tiende un sándwich que ha conseguido en una máquina de la sala.

Lo cojo y me lo como rápido, la verdad es que tenía hambre. Estoy a mitad del sándwich, han pasado cinco horas desde que llegamos, cuando sale el médico de la puerta de la U.C.I. Casi me atraganto al querer hablar con él, Julian me da unas palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que la bola pase, y cuando puedo volver a respirar, hablo con el doctor.

-¿Cómo está?-tengo miedo de lo que me pueda contestar.

-De momento está estable-responde.

Hago un esfuerzo por no ponerme a llorar de alivio allí mismo.

-Las operaciones han salido relativamente bien… pero hemos tenido una complicación en una-nos informa el doctor-, la bala de su pecho está alojada junto al corazón, aunque este no ha sufrido daños, el pulmón está gravemente afectado, no podemos quitársela sin correr el riesgo de que se desangre o de que deje de respirar. La bala hace de tapón al pulmón para que no se escape el aire ni la sangre, pero es cuestión de tiempo que se salga de su sitio y tengamos que operarle de urgencia. En cuanto el paciente despierte, elegirá lo que haremos, si quieren ahora pueden pasar a verlo.

Los tres seguimos al doctor hacia la habitación de Nick, cuando entro se me rompe el corazón al verlo entubado, pero gracias a esos tubos está con vida. Esta vez dejo fluir las lágrimas sin pararlas, me dirijo hacia Nick y le cojo la mano, la tiene fría. La froto entre las mías, intentando calentarla, pero no me servirá de nada.

Paso la mirada por su cuerpo, tiene el pecho vendado, ahí donde la bala lo perforó, al igual que el hombro. El codo del otro brazo lo tiene escayolado y una venda también le cubre las costillas.

-¿Qué ten han hecho, Nick?-le pregunto.

Sé que no puede oírme, pero me quedo más tranquilo si hablo con él. Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy solo en la habitación con él, los Gumshoe se han ido para dejarme a solas con él. Le hablo, aunque no sé si me oye o no, yo le hablo. Le hablo de Maya, de Pearls, de Franziska y del castigo de Engarde, le hablo de los dos Gumshoe y le hablo de lo muchísimo que le amo, de lo mucho que le he echado de menos y de lo mucho que lamento no poderlo haberlo protegido.

Siento una pequeña presión en la mano, me la está apretando. Lo miro a la cara y veo que sus ojos me miran, y que una sonrisa adorna su cara.

-Yo…también…te…amo-le cuesta respirar.

Las lágrimas se me escapan de nuevo.

-Vamos…Miles… ¿desde cuándo…lloras? Esto…no es…nada.

-Oh, Nick. Pensé que te había perdido-tengo que reprimirme para no abrazarlo.

-Nadie… me separará…de ti…por mucho que lo intente…Miles-tose, echando algo de sangre.

Me quito el pañuelo que me cuelga del pecho y le limpio.

-No hables, Nick, yo estoy aquí, no me iré-le sonrío, estoy feliz.

Se vuelve a dormir, esta vez yo con él, estoy tranquilo, ahora sé que no le pasará nada, pero no le suelto la mano. Dormimos unas horas, hasta que yo me despierto, antes que él, tengo que ir al baño. Cuando salgo de éste, me encuentro al doctor hablando con Nick, pero se interrumpen en cuanto me ven. Pidiendo disculpas, salgo de la estancia y espero en el pasillo. Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando…

Unos minutos después, sale el doctor y me indica que ya puedo entrar con Phoenix de nuevo. Le contemplo, está mirando el techo, abstraído en sus pensamientos, pero me mira en cuanto entro por la puerta.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Eres demasiado curioso, Miles-me responde con una evasiva, esto me huele mal…

Me siento a su lado, siempre seguido por su mirada.

-Estos cinco días me han parecido cinco años… te he echado de menos, Miles.

-Yo también a ti, Phoenix… tenía que haberte protegido… lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, nadie pudo hacer nada por mí… ni siquiera la cotorra-se ríe, pero le da un golpe de tos.

Le limpio de nuevo, y me río yo también.

-¿Sabías que la señora Oldbag estaba en tu edificio?

-Sí, se mudó allí hace unos cuantos días… casi me da algo al saber que se iba a venir a vivir a mi edificio.

Hablamos de todo, de todo lo que nos ha pasado, hasta que Phoenix se pone serio de repente.

-Miles… quiero que hagas algo por mí. Acércate.

Me acerco hacia él, intrigado, ¿qué querrá?

-Acércate más, hombre.

Me acerco hasta casi tener nuestros rostros juntos, inesperadamente, Nick adelanta su cara, y junta sus labios con los míos, pillándome por sorpresa. Empieza a mover sus labios contra los míos, besándome tan dulcemente que me deshago entero.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y le beso más intensamente, inclinándome sobre la camilla. Nick abre su boca, y puedo introducir mi lengua en ella, acariciando la suya y degustando su cavidad.

De repente llaman a la puerta y tenemos que separarnos rápidamente, yo con un cabreo monumental, por no poder disfrutar más de Nick.

Entran por la puerta Franziska, Maya, Pearls y los Gumshoe, han debido de ir a llamarlos para que vieran a Nick. Maya está loca de contenta y tenemos que frenarla para que no se tire contra Phoenix y lo deje peor de lo que está.

Pearls se sube a la camilla sin que lo podamos impedir y salta al cuello de Nick, dándole un abrazo. Una mueca de dolor cruza su cara, pero hace un esfuerzo por sonreír a la pequeña, Franziska, con su inseparable látigo, se acerca y aparta a la pequeña, y sorprendentemente para todos lo abraza, Nick se queda con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, con una mirada interrogante, pero Franziska para encubrir sus sentimientos, como casi siempre, hace crujir el látigo cerca de su oreja.

-Phoenix, Wright… como vuelvas a desaparecer, te las verás conmigo.

-Sigues igual que siempre, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí-la mira con una sonrisa, y Franziska voltea, más roja que un tomate.

Una risilla se me escapa, ganándome un latigazo en el culo, made in Von Karma.

-Au, está mal pegar a los hermanos mayores, Franziska-protesto.

Nick se ríe, y creo que se libra de un latigazo porque está convaleciente, que si no, allá que iba mi preciosa hermana a darle. Julian también se está riendo, y ella va a darle con el látigo, pero haciendo gala de su asombrosa habilidad, coge la punta del látigo con la mano antes de que le dé.

-Pegar a los amigos tampoco está bien, señorita Von Karma.

Rabiosa y colorada, Franziska recupera su látigo y sale de la habitación pegando un portazo. Con una risa de disculpa, Julian sale para disculparse con mi hermana, dejándonos a Dick y a mí con Phoenix.

-Me alegro de que esté bien, señor Wright.

-Llámame Phoenix… Por cierto… ¿no creéis que Franziska se pone muy colorada de repente?-nos pregunta con picardía.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, cuando fuimos a rescatarte y entró Julian en el coche se puso más roja que un tomate-menciona Dick.

Me río, me di cuenta mirándola por el retrovisor como se ponía roja cuando Julian impidió que se diera contra el cristal.

-¿Cómo acabará esto?-pregunto al aire.

-Puede que acabe con un latigazo en Julian…-responde su hermano.

-O peor, con muchos latigazos en Julian jajaja-responde Nick.

-Sois unos pesimistas, jeje.

Pasamos un rato hablando de cosas banales, hasta que viene la enfermera y nos dice que el horario de visitas ya ha pasado, pero que uno de nosotros puede quedarse en la habitación.

-Quédese usted, señor Edgeworth, yo voy a buscar a mi hermano y a la señorita Von Karma la diré que se queda aquí.

-Gracias, Dick.

Sale por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente, a diferencia del portazo que antes había metido Franziska. Me siento en la cama, junto a mi Nick, avanzo una mano y la paso con cuidado por su cabeza vendada. Se deja hacer, pero veo tensión en su cara, le duele… Aparto la mano.

-No lo hagas, quiero que me toques, quiero saber que esto no es un buen sueño dentro de la pesadilla-me suplica.

Una sonrisa suave se extiende por mi cara, paso mi mano por su mejilla, que está amoratada, de un golpe de Engarde.

-No te preocupes, Nick-mis mejillas se mojan con mis lágrimas al tocarle las heridas de la cara-, todo está ya bien.

-¿Si está bien por qué lloras? Sé que estoy en peligro de muerte, Miles, el doctor me lo ha dicho.

Paso mi otra mano por mi cara para secarme las lágrimas, pero es inútil, se desbordan de mis ojos.

-No quiero perderte… no de nuevo, Nick… tengo miedo…

Se queda callado, sé que me oculta algo, algo que ha decidido.

-Duérmete, Miles. Seguro que has estado todo el día en tensión, no te preocupes, estoy bien…

Me siento en el sillón, pero no quiero dormirme, no quiero perderlo de vista ni un momento, pero el cansancio es demasiado fuerte y acabo dormido…

"PHOENIX WRIGHT"

Me duele cuando me acaricia, pero lo hace tan dulcemente que aunque sufra su contacto me cura al instante… Esta tarde he estado hablando con el doctor, me ha contado mi delicada situación, estoy al borde de la muerte, y solo tengo la mitad de probabilidades de salvarme con la operación… puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Quiero operarme, doctor-le digo, en ese momento sale Miles del baño, ojalá que no me haya oído.

Se disculpa y sale de la estancia, no parece haberlo oído.

-Bien, pero será una operación muy delicada, señor Wright-me advierte-, solo tiene la mitad de posibilidades de salir hacia delante. ¿Está seguro?

-Completamente, no puedo vivir con el miedo, tengo que afrontarlo.

-De acuerdo, mañana a primera hora vendremos por usted-ya se va a ir, pero lo retengo un momento.

-¿Me puede hacer un favor?-le pido-, quiero que escriba algo por mí, como ya ve, yo no puedo.

El doctor asiente con la cabeza, toma su boli y su libreta y se pone a escribir las palabras que yo le dicto. Cuando termina, arranca la hoja y me la entrega en la mano escayolada, donde la escondo haciéndola una bolita.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada- se despide y sale por la puerta, por la que inmediatamente después entra Miles, y se acerca a mí.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?-me pregunta.

-Eres demasiado curioso-le respondo, apretando más el papel dentro de mi mano…

"MILES EDGEWORTH"

La persiana está levantada… y un rayo de sol me está dando directamente en los ojos, haciéndome que me despierte.

-Buenos, días, Nick-susurro, dentro de un bostezo.

Qué raro, no responde… Abro los ojos y me encuentro la cama perfectamente hecha, me levanto como un resorte, mirando por toda la habitación.

-¡¡Nick, Nick!! ¿¿Dónde estás, Nick??-no puedo creerlo, ha desaparecido.

Entonces, mis ojos captan algo blanco y me vuelvo hacia ello, tomándolo, ¡es una nota! No es la letra de Nick, pero claramente va dirigida a mí.

"Para Miles:

Sé que debería habértelo dicho anoche, Miles, pero no quería que me lo impidieras, me voy a operar. Ahora mismo deben estar haciéndolo, pero lo que tardaré un buen rato en verte, quiero verte de nuevo, Miles, no me rendiré nada ni nadie me separará de ti. Pero si por alguna casualidad, la operación falla, has de saber que siempre estaré contigo, y te esperaré, no te abandonaré nunca, aunque no exista en el mundo terrenal. Te quiero, y siempre lo he hecho, tu Nick…"

Un borrón se forma en la tinta de la nota, seguido de otros muchos, estoy llorando…

-Estúpido-sollozo, sentándome en la cama-, eres estúpido.

Con la nota aún estrujada en la mano, salgo de la habitación y corro por los pasillos, buscando a algún médico. Cuando por fin lo encuentro, estoy sin aire.

-Nick, por favor-susurro intentando recuperar el aliento-, ¿dónde está Nick?

-¿Se refiere a Phoenix Wright? Ahora lo están operando del pulmón, no podemos atenderle a usted, es una operación de alto riesgo. Lo que mejor puede hacer es esperar, por favor.

Se va de mi lado, hacia los quirófanos, dejándome solo y angustiado, no puedo esperar, quiero ver a Nick, y darle un puñetazo por su acción temeraria, ¿por qué te has separado de mí? Miro otra vez la nota, y me doy cuenta de que por detrás hay más…

"… lo he hecho porque te quiero, no puedo vivir con el miedo de que puedo morir estando contigo, de repente y dejar de disfrutar de ti. Lo he hecho para que podamos estar juntos, sin temor a nada ni nadie, ya verás cómo todo sale bien, Miles, no te preocupes, estaré ahí cuando menos te lo esperes, enfrentándome a ti en un juicio. Te quiero."

-Yo también a ti, tonto-le digo a la nota, guardándomela en el bolsillo de mi chaleco que está junto a mi corazón…

Pasan las horas, lentamente, no lo soporto más, hace un rato han venido los Gumshoe y se han enterado por mí de la operación, ni ellos mismos lo sabían, de eso estaban hablando ayer cuando salí yo del baño, por eso evadió Nick mi pregunta.

Finalmente de estar dando vueltas por la sala poniendo a todo el mundo de los nervios, me siento, con la cabeza entre las manos, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido…

-Señor Edgeworth-siento que alguien me sacude por los hombros-, despierte.

Distingo la voz de Dick, que es quien me habla. Murmullo algo pero me despierto, crujiendo el cuello para desentumecerlo. En la puerta de la sala veo al doctor hablando con Julian, es el doctor de Nick… Corro hacia ellos, casi llevándome por delante a varias personas, las cuales me dicen de todo menos cosas bonitas.

-Nick-estoy tan nervioso que casi no puedo articular palabra-, ¿cómo está Nick?

-El señor Wright está…- dios mío, no se calle, continúe, no me deje así-,… está estable, en su habitación, la operación ha sido un éxito…

Sí, Nick está bien. Me pongo a llorar ahí mismo de la alegría, pegando gritos de júbilo, la gente me mira raro, pero me importa un carajo, Nick está bien. Salgo como una flecha hacia la salida del hospital, a llamar a mi hermana, para comunicarle la noticia. Me desespero con cada toquecito, y cuando por fin lo coge, la pego un grito a la oreja.

-Idiota, no hace falta que grites-me chilla a la oreja, me aparto el aparato para no quedarme sordo y se oye por toda la puerta.

-Nick está bien, Franziska, Nick ha salido bien de la operación del pulmón-la doy la noticia, parece haberse quedado sin palabras, por que no me responde-, ¿Franziska?...

-¿¿En serio?? Síii, ha pasado, Maya, lo ha logrado- al fondo oigo el grito de alegría de Maya e inmediatamente después la voz de Franziska de nuevo-, vamos hacia allá, en media hora estamos-cuelga el teléfono repentinamente.

-¿En media hora? Pero si como mínimo se tarda una hora en llegar en coche… Es peligrosa al volante-cierro el móvil y entro de nuevo a la sala de espera, donde sigue el doctor con los hermanos.

-De momento, no se le puede pasar a ver hasta dentro de unas horas- nos dice-, las horas que pasen serán decisivas, para ver cómo ha ido la operación. Creo que mañana podrán pasar. Váyanse a casa y descansen un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy duro para todos.

Casi me tienen que sacar a rastras del hospital.

-¿Pero dónde se quedaría a dormir, si no puede entrar a la habitación del señor Wright?-los Gumshoe me cogen cada uno por debajo de un brazo y me sacan del edificio.

-En el suelo mismo, pero me quiero quedar aquí, soltadme ya, ¡¡PROTESTO!!-les gruño.

-Esto no es un juicio, señor Miles-dice Julian.

Ahora mismo los odio a los dos por la fuerza que tienen, así que me dejo arrastrar hasta el coche, el cual conduce Dick. Estoy pletórico, no quepo en mí de la felicidad que tengo. Ahora que lo pienso, Franziska no sabe que vamos hacia casa. Cojo mi móvil y la llamo.

-Hermanita, no salgas de casa, que ya vamos para allá-digo, en cuanto lo coge.

Se oye un frenazo de fondo, dos gritos de miedo y un grito de mi hermana.

-Ya lo podrías haber dicho antes, corcho, que estoy a mitad de camino-responde cabreada ella-, esperadnos allí ahora vamos.

Cuelga y yo también, ya queda poco para llegar a casa. Dick aparca casi tres calles más abajo, cuantos coches puede haber por esta zona, mientras andamos a casa el coche de mi hermana casi nos atropella, por lo que tenemos que dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¿¿¡¡Pero serás burra!!??-la grito con el puño en alto.

Aparca en mitad de la acera, importándole un carajo lo que diga la policía o la gente. Las veo salir, a Maya y a Pearly con la cara algo verdosa y a ella con cara de felicidad.

-¿De verdad que lo pasó?-me pregunta a gritos, echándoseme al cuello.

Maya y Pearly, superada la fase de mareo, también están locas de contento, saltando por todos lados.

-Hasta mañana no podernos ir a verlo, niñas, lo siento-las digo abrazándolas con una sonrisa-, pero está bien, no os preocupéis.

-Bieeeen, el señor Nick ya está bueno-grita Pearly abrazándose en plan monito a Franziska, lo que nos hace soltar a todos una sonrisa.

Vamos todos hacia casa, contentos de poder recuperar a Nick…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Estamos todos en la puerta del hospital, esperando a que nos den paso, cuando suena mi móvil.

-¿Sí?-pregunto nervioso.

-¿Señor Edgeworth? Hemos de comunicarle una trágica noticia…

Trago saliva, ¿qué pasa? Ayer nos dijeron que estaba bien…

-El señor Wright… ha fallecido hace quince minutos-dice la voz, que se oye un poco extraña, como ahogada.

Me quedo de piedra…

-¿Qué ha… qué?-pregunto sin podérmelo creer. No puede ser cierto… ayer nos dijeron que estaba relativamente bien…-, no puede ser.

Me flojean las piernas y me caigo al suelo de rodillas, con la mirada perdida y todavía con el móvil en la mano. De repente, se oye como una riña a través del móvil y una risa que suena… ¿¿UNA RISA??

-¡¡PHOENIX WRIGHT, TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, GILIPO…!!-le grito al teléfono.

-Miles, no grites, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta alarmada mi hermana, antes de que termine la palabra.

-El imbécil del abogado que me ha gastado una broma pesada-grito de mala uva, tendiéndola el móvil para que oyera la risa de Nick.

Se tapa la boca mientras se ríe, y me doy la vuelta, jurando para mí arrancarle la piel a tiras al gilipuertas ese. Oigo algo sospechosamente parecido a "bien hecho" o "muy buena" cuando cuelga la llamada y me devuelve el teléfono.

-Vamos anda, merluzo-se ríe de mí.

Al final, yo también tengo que reírme, es un poco ridículo todo eso. Pasamos a la habitación de Nick, al cual vemos como una rosa, todo sonrisas y con la venda esa en la cabeza está más adorable todavía.

-Que, ¿te gustó la bromita?-pregunta Nick riéndose.

-Grrrr, en cuanto te recuperes te voy a dar yo otra paliza-gruño cabreado y divertido a la vez.

-Jeje, fue muy buena, Phoenix Wright-dice Franziska.

-¿Y cuando me dejarás de llamar así?-pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es tu nombre, no? Pues te llamo por tu nombre-sonríe ella.

Pasamos unas horas con él, todos contentos de que por fin esté bien. Le han traído la comida a Nick y la enfermera nos echa a empujones, argumentando que para una buena recuperación hay que alimentarse bien.

Antes de que nos vayamos todos, Nick me llama para que me acerque a él, estamos solos en la habitación.

-Ayer te pedí una cosa-me dice, mirándome-, y quiero que me la des enterita.

-¿Eh?

-Ven aquí-me ordena.

Me acerco a él y me besa de nuevo. Me recuesto un poco sobre él, no demasiado para no dañarlo y pasamos así un corto rato, hasta que de nuevo llaman a la puerta.

-Me caguen todo-se queja, lo que me hace soltar una risa.

Entra la enfermera y me saca de allí casi a patadas. Antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta, Nick me dedica una sonrisa, y yo a él un guiño…

**Bueno, ya terminó el capítulo. Hasta aquí la historia de secuestrado, espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas los que me han mandado reviews, me han alentado a seguir escribiendo. Para todos aquellos que comentaron positivamente, estense atentos, puede caer la semana que viene algo, no sé, no se… Hasta entonces, pásenlo muy bien y sigan disfrutando de la vida. Adiós y gracias n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos y amigas, aquí traigo un capítulo especial dedicado a todos y todas los que me mandaron reviews felicitándome y animándome por el fic. Es capítulo especial va dedicado a:**

**-Darkii-chan**

**-Paradice-cream**

**-MiyukiChan14**

**-Mikane**

**-Metsiku**

**Perdónenme si se me olvida alguien, en fin muchas gracias y disfruten del capítulo especial. Una advertencia, aquí hay Lemon, ¿ok? Y este capítulo está contado en tercera persona, para no perdernos, disfruten, cojan palomitas y a leer n.n…**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL:**

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS:

La gente está en silencio, en el banquillo de los acusados, un rubio mira nervioso a todos lados, tragando saliva. En el banquillo de la acusación una brillante joven, encargada de declarar culpable al acusado y en el de los testigos, dos hombres, uno de mirada desafiante y otro de mirada algo compasiva.

-Debiste dejarme ser su abogado, Miles-dice, el hombre del pelo negro, caído sobre sus hombros y con una venda en la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes, Nick. Ese hombre no se merece ser defendido por ti, y más después de lo que te hizo-responde furioso el hombre de su lado, de traje color carmesí.

-Silencio en la sala-el juez da con su maza en la mesa, haciendo callar a los dos hombres-, que el acusado suba al estrado, por favor.

El alguacil acompaña al rubio a su lugar, dejándolo allí, frente a la mirada furiosa de la joven, que cruje su látigo.

-Bien, después de todos los testigos, pruebas y acusaciones, este tribunal declara a Matthew Engarde… ¡¡CULPABLE!!-el juez da de nuevo con su mazo, cerrando la sesión-, se le llevará a un tribunal superior dentro de un mes, para que reciba su correspondiente pena.

Se arma un revuelo en la sala, Miles abraza a Phoenix, quien no se lo esperaba, pero lo abraza también. Franziska sonríe malvadamente a Engarde, ahora está bajo su custodia en la cárcel, y puede hacerle todos los interrogatorios que quiera durante un mes. Maya y Pearly aplauden, como casi todo el resto de la sala. La asistencia a este juicio ha sido multitudinaria, gracias a las noticias, prácticamente toda la ciudad se ha enterado de que el juicio del caso Phoenix Wright ha sido hoy y todos los que han podido meterse en la sala lo han hecho para darle su apoyo al abogado.

Por orden del juez, la gente va saliendo. El pobre abogado defensor de Engarde, recoge sus papeles tristemente, es un novato que ha perdido su primer juicio.

-No te desesperes-le anima Phoenix-, este juicio le tenías perdido de antemano, pero habrá muchos otros, jovencito.

-Gracias señor-responde el muchacho con una sonrisa, realmente su jefe, lo obligó con este caso.

Phoenix, Miles, Maya, Pearly, los dos Gumshoe y Maggey, esperan a Franziska en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, Franziska-agradece Nick a la joven.

-De nada, Phoenix Wright. Pero no te acostumbres, que esto no volverá a pasar-responde Franziska con una de sus típicas sonrisas superiores, pero esta con felicidad.

Se despiden todos, Phoenix tiene que ir al hospital, a curar su herida del pecho y del hombro, lo acompañará Miles y los demás se irán a sus casas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Miles-dice el pelinegro, cuando ya están de camino al hospital en el coche del fiscal.

-De nada, Nick, tú no puedes conducir… aparte de que no sabes-responde este con una risa.

-¿Y a ti por qué te ha dado por llamarme Nick ahora?-ríe divertido-, ¿yo no era para ti Wright a secas?

-Cállate, tonto-le espeta el otro-, te llamo como quiero.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, fiera-intenta calmarlo Nick, pasándole la mano por el hombro.

Miles se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa.

Llegan al hospital en menos tiempo del esperado, y entran a urgencias, donde el médico hace las curas a Nick. Miles espera en la sala, más aburrido que una ostra, porque no tiene con quién hablar, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sale Nick, todo sonriente con el médico detrás.

-Ya me han quitados las vendas-proclama todo contento.

-Sí, pero no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo en algún tiempo-dice el médico-, las heridas han cicatrizado bien, la del pecho todavía está un poco tierna, pero en un par de días se soluciona y la del hombro está completamente curada. La de la sien va mejor, pero todavía no le quitaremos la venda…

-Gracias doctor-responde Miles, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Montan de nuevo en el coche, rumbo hacia la casa de Nick.

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta arriba.

-"¿Qué pasará? Nunca fue tan atento conmigo"-se pregunta Nick pensativo, mientras sube las escaleras, con Miles detrás de él.

De repente, siente un golpe en su culo.

-¡¡Eh!! ¿Qué haces?-se queja, sobándose la nalga y mirándolo mal.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada-responde con cara de niño bueno y una sonrisa.

Nick le echa una mirada de "sí, claro" y continua subiendo, mientras Miles se ríe para sus adentros. Phoenix saca la llave de su casa y la introduce en la cerradura, pero curiosamente la puerta se abre sin necesidad de quitar el cerrojo.

-Vaya, que raro-empuja la puerta y está todo a oscuras, cuando Miles enciende la luz…

-¡¡SORPRESAAAAA!!-gritan todos, saliendo de tras de sofás, mesas, puertas y demás.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!-grita Nick, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Maya y Pearly se acercan a él todas sonrientes y lo abrazan.

-Bienvenido a tu fiesta de recuperación, Nick-Maya le pone un gorrito de papel de colorines, mientras que los demás se ríen de la pinta que tiene con el cartón en la cabeza.

Phoenix se lo intenta quitar, pero Pearly le mete un pisotón.

-A Maya la mística le costó hacérselo, póngaselo y no se lo quite-refunfuña la pequeña.

Nick gruñe algo inteligible, pero se deja el gorrito puesto, siendo la burla de Miles.

-Te queda muy bien, abogado-se ríe el peligris.

-Vete al carajo, fiscal-gruñe el otro.

Han puesto una mesa, con comida y un gran pastel, encima de la comida, cuelga una pancarta en la que pone "Bienvenido de nuevo, Nick". Están todos allí, las Fey, los Gumshoe, Franziska, Maggey y nadie sabe cómo se coló, Larry.

-¿Pero cómo lo organizasteis todo?-pregunta el abogado asombrado y más feliz que un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-Maggey tuvo la idea, señor Wright-responde Dick, abrazando a la policía.

-Muchas gracias, Maggey-le sonríe, tomando uno sándwich y pegándole un bocado-, vamos ¿qué hacéis ahí? Comed.

-Síiii-exclama Maya, atacando una fuente de hamburguesas.

Miles se sienta entre Nick y su hermana, al lado de esta está Julian. Enfrente, Maya y su prima con Maggey, Dick y Larry. Se ponen todos a comer, charlando animadamente, Maya sin hacer mucho caso y contestando solo lo necesario, pues está con sus queridas hamburguesas. Casi se les atraganta, y Miles tiene que darla unas palmadas en la espalda, pero ella sigue tan feliz comiendo.

-Eres incorregible, no vivirás mucho si te atragantas, Maya-ríe Phoenix contento de estar con todos los que quiere.

Ya atardece cuando Maya y Pearly se van a ir.

-Lo sentimos, Nick, pero tenemos que regresar a la aldea Kurain-se disculpa Maya-, nos veremos dentro de quince días, vendremos a saludarte, adiós.

-Adiós, señor Nick-le sonríe la pequeña, haciendo un gesto de la mano y saliendo por la puerta.

-Cuidaos mucho, todos-Maya sale también con la maleta y cierra la puerta.

-Vaya, menuda vida ajetreada tienen que llevar esas jóvenes-dice Larry, rascándose la nuca-. Ah, Nick, esta vez sí he encontrado a la chica de mis sueños-guiña un ojo-, es preciosa, Nick, y muy buena-se le ponen los ojitos brillantes.

-¿Cuántas mujeres de tu vida van, Larry?-pregunta irónico Miles, quien tiene una copa de vino entre las manos.

-Eh, no te burles, Edgey, esta es la definitiva-se pone a la defensiva al rubio.

-Si claro, como todas las anteriores, ¿no?-se burla el del pañuelo.

-No, y he quedado con ella dentro de media hora, así que me marcho, hasta pronto, chicos-cierra de un portazo, canturreando el nombre de su nuevo amor.

-Cada día está peor-comenta Nick, riendo.

Los demás asienten, dándole la razón.

Pasan unas horas agradables, con todos los que se quedaron, habían estado bebiendo y Nick, que no soporta mucho el alcohol y que ya está un poco tocado, se queda dormido sobre el brazo del sofá y con las mejillas algo rojas.

Los demás se ríen de su apariencia y le hacen fotos, para colocarlas en sus respectivos álbumes, con todas las que tomaron durante el día.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, hermano y cuñada-dice alegremente Julian, con un bote de cerveza en la mano.

-Si hermano mayor-responde Dick, con otro bote.

-Yo también me tengo que ir-murmura Franziska.

-Creo que conduciré yo-murmura Maggey-, vamos, dúo dinámico-les empuja por la puerta, fuera ya es de noche-, adiós, señor Wright y señor Edgeworth-cierra la puerta suavemente.

-Hasta pronto-la despide Miles-, adiós hermana.

Suspira luego pesadamente, mirando de soslayo a Phoenix y sacudiéndole por los hombros.

-Eh, tú, despierta.

De repente, Phoenix se da la vuelta, haciendo caer a Miles encima suya. El abogado se despierta al sentir el repentino peso y se queda mirando extrañado la cara que tiene delante suya.

-¿Miles? Ay, me duele la cabeza-se lleva una mano a esta-, creo que bebí demasiado.

-Si lo recuerdas es que no estás borracho del todo-responde el de arriba con las mejillas rojas, y no precisamente del alcohol.

-¿Y tú qué haces encima de mi?-le mira raro.

-La culpa es tuya por hacerme caer cuando intentaba despertarte-le reprocha Miles, desviando la mirada como un tomate, pero sin quitarse de encima.

Una sonrisa cruza la cara de Nick, el cual se cuelga del cuello de su amigo, y lo jala hacia sí.

-Que ganas tenía de estar a solas contigo-dicho esto, le besa en los labios, suavemente.

El chico trajeado abre los ojos de la sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Cae sobre su amigo, poniendo el peso en sus codos, y le responde al beso, hasta que Nick se separa de él.

-Y que ganas tenía de poder besarte como Dios manda-sonríe debajo de él.

El del pañuelo sonríe también, asintiendo, estando de acuerdo con Nick. Entonces es él quien toma la iniciativa, comenzando a besar al pelinegro, arrancándole suspiros desde lo profundo de su garganta, los cuales acalla con sus propios labios.

Phoenix mete sus dedos entre el pelo de Miles sin dejar de besarlo, enredando sus dígitos entre el fino cabello gris de su amante y amigo, y acercándolo todo lo posible hacia sí.

De tan intenso que es el beso, se tienen que separar para poder normalizar sus respiraciones entre jadeos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al abogado, Miles ataca su cuello con los dientes por delante, succionando ahí donde se adivina la yugular, dejándole un chupetón.

-Hala, eres un bestia, Miles-jadea Phoenix contra su oreja, mordiéndola y chupándola.

-Y tú tienes la culpa de eso-le reprocha el fiscal, besando la zona dolorida.

Desciende por su cuello, mordiendo toda la piel libre que encuentra, sin poderlo remediar, Phoenix enrolla sus piernas en la cadera del otro, moviéndolas un poco para acomodarse, rozando como por accidente la entrepierna contraria y sintiendo como se endurece.

-Vaya, Miles, estás un poco… tenso-ríe, soltando un suspiro cuando el nombrado le muerde el cuello, en plan vampiro.

Miles acaricia sus costados, suavemente, con la punta de los dedos, levantando en el otro sensaciones nunca antes vividas, y algunas cosquillas también. Mientras sus manos suben de nuevo, van desabrochando botones sutilmente, uno a uno, hasta tenerlos todos desabrochados. Abre la camisa bruscamente, dejando su torso al descubierto y lo admira, durante un tiempo. Encima del pectoral izquierdo ve la cicatriz de la bala, y achica los ojos de rabia, pero ahora está con su Nick, por fin, y no va a enfadarse por nada, el maldito ya tiene su castigo y él tiene lo que más quiere.

Con delicadeza, toma el pezón del pectoral herido entre sus dientes, apretándolo un poco y acariciándolo con la lengua, haciendo que el otro gima fuertemente, y se arquee, rozándolo de nuevo en esa parte tan sensible.

-Aahh, Miles- Phoenix se agarra a la tela del sofá con los dedos, apretándola y mordiéndose el labio para no hacer ruido.

-Gime, Nick, quiero oír tu voz-susurra contra su pezón, echándole aliento, haciendo que se ponga erecto.

Ahora si no puede contener el gemido y lo vocaliza, bien alto.

-Así me gusta, abogado-dice, tomando el gemelo del anterior, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

-Ahh, vete… al carajo…mh-consigue decir entre las caricias.

Miles desciende con su lengua por los abdominales de Nick, mientras sus manos suben y masajean delicadamente sus pezones, rozándolos levemente. El recibidor ya no se aguanta los ruidos, los expresa en todo su esplendor, excitando más y más al fiscal que tiene que aguantarse para no saltar sobre Nick y hacerle daño.

Delinea con su lengua el contorno de los pantalones de Nick, frunciendo el ceño ante el cinturón, pero no va a dejar de masajearle con las manos, por lo que se lo quita a mordiscos, bajándole también la cremallera del pantalón con los dientes.

-Ah, no, fiscal, no es justo-Nick se levanta y le tira al otro extremo del sofá boca arriba, tirándose el encima-, protesto, la acusación no se ha quitado la ropa.

-El tribunal acepta la queja de la defensa-bromea Miles, ahora le toca a él ser desnudado.

Nick no es tan fino como Edgey. Le quita el pañuelo de un jalón, emitiendo el dueño del mismo una protesta, pero encantado con el euforia del otro. La chaqueta y el chaleco van a tomar viento por encima de la cabeza del de la venda que esta desesperadito.

-Joder Miles, pareces una cebolla con tanta ropa-cuando por fin llega a la camisa, la coge del cuello y la abre, saltando todos las botones, que se desperdigan por el suelo con unos repiqueteos.

-Oye, esa es una de mis favoritas y… Ahhh-no puede seguir con sus quejas por que el abogado es ahora quien tiene las riendas. Juega con los pezones del otro con la punta de su lengua, moviéndola rápidamente en círculos, succionando los rosados botones de su compañero y haciéndole chupones por todo el pecho.

Baja rápidamente hasta el bajo vientre con las manos, tocando la erección de Miles por encima de las telas, masajeándola fuerte, haciendo que su dueño suspire fuertemente, entreabriendo los labios y poniéndose colorado. Baja lentamente la cremallera, pasando a su vez la yema de su índice por el bulto creciente, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Eres… ahh cruel, Nick-musita Miles, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo.

Nick besa su entrepierna por encima de la tela de los boxer, y la da un lametón, haciendo suspirar más fuerte al fiscal. Los pantalones pronto van a acompañar a la chaqueta, pudiendo Nick admirar las piernas del otro, acariciarlas y lamerlas a placer. Pasa la lengua por el interior de sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a la parte del medio. Sube hasta la cintura de nuevo y coge la gomilla de los boxer con los dientes, entonces, se los baja de un jalón hasta las rodillas rápidamente, liberando la erección de Miles, quien suelta un suspiro, mitad gemido mitad queja. Ahora si puede acariciarla libremente, por lo que lo hace, estimulando la punta con su pulgar y su extensión con el resto de la mano.

-Sí que estabas tenso-comenta Nick con una sonrisa mientras sube y baja la mano lentamente, masturbándolo-, necesitas un masaje aquí.

Miles se retuerce de placer en el sofá, luchando por no saltar sobre él y hacerle el amor ahí mismo y en seguida. Cierra los ojos sintiendo las olas de placer recorrerlo de arriba abajo, pero la sensación se le corta, cuando Nick deja de darle placer.

Abre los ojos y le descubre sentado en sus caderas dándole la espalda… y sin pantalones.

-No desesperes-le toma de nuevo entre sus manos-, ahora sigo.

Ahora frota con sus manos las dos erecciones juntas, dándose placer él mismo también a la vez que al otro. Suelta un gemido de su boca, provocando al de debajo moviendo sus caderas y frotándose contra él. Miles apoya sus manos en las caderas del otro, acariciándolas. Se sienta y pega su pecho a la espalda del otro, besándole el cuello mientras Nick continua con lo suyo. Miles acalla sus gemidos en el cuello de otro, pero Nick no hace nada por acallarlos, sino que gime más fuerte, incitando al otro, que está llenando de besos su espalda. De repente el peligris se echa hacia atrás llevándose consigo el trasero de Nick, haciendo que el otro casi se trague su entrepierna.

-Oye, más cuidado-protesta del de la venda en la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa-, vaya, si estás ansioso, ¿no?

Acaricia la entrepierna con los labios, besando la punta y rozándola con la punta de la lengua, a lo que el dueño de la susodicha suelta un gemido como respuesta, mientras pone la cabeza entre las piernas de Nick, para tener toda su entrepierna a su vista, la acaricia con las manos primero, en toda su extensión, para luego concentrarse en masajear la punta con el pulgar. Nick suelta un gemido bien sonoro, mientras toma entre sus manos los gemelos de Miles, masajeándolos, haciendo que se tensen. El otro hace lo mismo, a la vez que le delinea la entrada con uno de sus dedos, presionando un poco en esta, escuchando un quejido.

-¿Te sigue doliendo de lo que te hizo aquél mal nacido?

-Ahora no me hables del tío ese o te pego un mordisco-gruñe Nick-, no me duele, pero me es molesto.

Le habían quitado los puntos hace un par de días.

Con todo el cuidado que le es posible introduce la punta del dedo, moviéndolo en todas direcciones. Nick gime alto, entre molesto y placentero, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, mientras sopla sobre la punta de Miles y la introduce en su boca, acariciándola con la lengua y con los labios. Frunce el ceño del placer, y hace que el de arriba baje un poco más sus caderas, echa hacia arriba su boca, introduciéndose en ella la mitad del miembro de Nick, mientras este hace lo mismo con la suya y a la vez soltando un gemido.

El fiscal abraza las caderas de su amante, haciendo que las baje, introduciéndolo más en su cavidad. Empieza un ritmo lento, subiéndole y bajándole las caderas, le sigue acariciando las nalgas, junto con su entrada, en la cual mete un dedo, despacio para no lastimarlo, pero para darle placer.

Nick se estremece al contacto de Miles y gime al sentir el leve ritmo que lleva con sus caderas, haciéndole sentir en la gloria, cuando su erección es acariciada por la lengua de su compañero. Él también hace lo propio con la entrepierna ajena, acariciándola delicadamente primero, con la lengua y los labios, introduciéndosela poco a poco en la boca, saboreándola, y comenzando a subir y bajar la cabeza y la mano, con cadencia, haciendo sentirle también.

Miles arquea sus piernas debido al placer que le propina su boca, pero no deja de mover sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo cada vez a más rápido, tanto de la subida y bajada de la cadera de Nick como de la velocidad de su dedo que entra y sale, rozándolo deliciosamente.

Miles siente la tensión del miembro de Nick en su boca, ya le falta poco y a él mismo también.

Con un gemido ahogado por el otro miembro, Miles se corren en la boca del otro, y este a su vez en la del fiscal, el cual saca el dedo de su interior, alzándole las caderas y sacándoselo de la boca, de la cual relame sus comisuras.

Nick se traga la esencia del de abajo, dando una última lamida a la punta de la entrepierna, y volteándose sobre sí mismo, para tumbarse sobre el otro y besarlo.

-Estás delicioso, ¿sabes?-comenta el abogado, besándole tiernamente, y lamiéndole un poco el labio de abajo.

-Tú también lo estás-sonríe Miles, besándole fogosamente.

Cuando se separan del beso, Nick se ríe.

-Vaya, acabas de venirte y ya estás otra vez armando escándalo.

-Te declaro culpable de eso-.

De repente, Miles empuja hacia atrás a Nick, tumbándolo boca arriba.

-Tú también estás contento de nuevo-sonríe, hablando contra sus labios, acariciando su aliento contra el del otro-, ¿deseas seguir?

-Sí-contesta sin dudar, echándole los brazos al cuello, y terminando por besarlo.

Miles continua el beso durante un rato, hasta que…

-Venga, hazlo, sin miedo-susurra el otro.

Con un asentimiento, casi imperceptible y tragando saliva por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Baja de nuevo por su pecho, besándolo, acompasado por sus manos, las cuales toman delicadamente sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, abriéndoselas.

Un dedo curioso se acerca a la entrada de Nick, bordeándola para finalmente meterse dentro de él, haciéndole gemir de gusto. El dedo ensancha sus paredes, pronto es acompañado por otro, los cuales su dueño mueve desigual y desacompasadamente, haciéndolo sentir en el cielo.

Nick se muerde su labio de abajo, cerrando los ojos, con la cara crispada de placer.

-Ahhn, hazlo, ahh, ya… por faahhvor-gime, agarrándose al sofá y encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

-Sí-saca los dedos de su interior, acompañados de un gemido del otro.

Se posiciona entre las piernas de Nick, dirigiendo su miembro hacia la entrada de su amado, empujando sus caderas y entrando en el levemente. Un quejido escapa de los labios del otro, se los muerde de nuevo, retorciéndose entre el placer y el dolor.

Miles deja de entrara en él, pero un gesto suyo hace que continúe, besándolo, Miles sigue enterrándose en su interior, su cálido y estrecho interior, hasta el final, soltando un jadeo por las olas de placer que le recorren el cuerpo ante tal lugar.

Empieza a embestirlo, suavemente, rozándose contra él, acariciándole las piernas entre tanto, haciendo que las enrolle en su cintura, para tener más libertad de movimientos.

-Ahh, M-Mileeeeees… Aahhhh –gime Nick, enganchándosele del cuello.

Miles baja su cuello, bajando su boca hasta la oreja del otro, la cual mordisquea y lame, acallando sus propios gemidos. El ritmo comienza a subir, el cuerpo de Nick parece no querer soltar a Miles. Este agarra de nuevo las piernas de él, esta vez poniéndoselas sobre los hombros, por lo que logra dar una estocada más profunda, que hace gritar al pelo pincho.

Todas las siguientes, van a parar al mismo lugar, llenándose el lugar con los gritos de placer de los dos y con el sonido del entrechocar de las caderas de uno con el trasero del otro. El peli gris coge su entrepierna entre su mano, comenzándola a subir y a bajar a un ritmo frenética, dándole al de abajo doble placer.

-Ahh, M-M-Miles… no agua-aantaree mucho m-m-máaaahs co-on este ritmohhh-gime Nick.

-Yo… tampoco-consigue articular con esfuerzo, aumentando tanto el ritmo de las embestidas como el del sube baja de su mano.

Ninguno de los dos puede controlar sus gemidos en la recta final. Con un grito en el que adivinaba su nombre, Nick se viene en la mano de Miles, manchándolos a ambos y estrechando su entrada, haciéndole ver al otro el paraíso. Se corre inmediatamente después que él, llenándolo con su esencia por dentro, dejándose caer suavemente en el cuerpo de su amado, besándole sensualmente los labios, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído.

Miles se alza para salir de él, pero Nick lo retiene donde está.

-Quédate así esta noche, por favor-susurra, medio dormido, abrazándose a él.

-De acuerdo-sonríe, recostándose de nuevo sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y durmiéndose.

Nick le sonríe y se queda dormido también, sintiendo cómo se ha curado completamente, ahora está enfermo… de felicidad…

FÍN

**Holaaaaaa, bueno, ya terminé por fin el fic de Secuestrado. Espero que a todos y a todas los que me hayan seguido durante estas ocho semanas les sea de su agrado. Pido disculpas, no se me da muy bien escribir en tercera persona, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude por ustedes, las que me alentaron a seguir con las review, muchísimas gracias a todas, espero nos volvamos a ver, sin vuestra participación apoyándome, este fic no hubiera sido posible. Que los que lo lean después tengas mi más cordial saludo también, por pararse a leerlo y a entretenerse.**

**Con muchos besos, se despide: Dark Lady Kira…**


End file.
